


Белая путеводная

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Series: Dog tags between past and future [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Engagement tokens, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Winter Soldier, Romance, authors headcanon, scarfing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив помогает ему построить свою жизнь заново из пыльных обломков, благодаря ему Баки больше не Зимний Солдат, по всем документам нового агентства Щ.И.Т. Джеймс Барнс теперь проходит под именем Зимний Сержант, но если бы только его воспоминания о работе на Гидру можно было так же легко стереть, как красную краску с металлического плеча.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белая путеводная

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/gifts).



> В тексте присутствуют местами опасно скользкие розовые сопли - эта история даже для автора была словно американские горки; авторский хэдканон цветёт раскидистой клюквой; по стилю текст несколько отличается от первой части обилием диалогов и экшна.

Баки тихо сопит, лёжа на животе и уткнувшись лицом в подушку, а смертоносная железная рука мирно покоится у Стива на груди - все как и три четверти века назад, его сторона кровати или тонкой солдатской подстилки всегда была слева. Есть в этом что-то символичное, кажется Стиву, и хотя Баки мало похож на благопристойную жёнушку - разве что, степфордскую иногда, но эту мысль Стив старается не развивать, ему страшно о таком думать, - он всегда по левую руку, сколько Стив помнит их вместе. Нет, Баки совсем не похож на жёнушку, вместо фартука и сковородки у него - чёрный бронежилет и винтовка на плече, однако жетон на шее Стива каждый раз будто огнём полыхает, когда Баки подсаживается на диван с пивом или варит на кухне кофе по утрам. Жетон жжётся и заставляет сердце стучать чаще, потому что Стив знает, что вот он - Баки, рядом, здесь, после стольких лет, и они наконец-то могут не скрываться за наглухо задёрнутыми шторами, заботиться друг о друге и быть по-настоящему женатой парой.  
Он растирает лицо ладонью - Стив уже привык просыпаться посреди ночи от неясного беспричинного беспокойства, - оглаживает взглядом коротко стриженый затылок и широкую спину, останавливаясь на поблёскивающем в неверном свете уличных фонарей металлическом плече. Красной звезды больше нет, Баки сам попросил нанести не её место белую, точь-в-точь как та, что красуется на груди у Капитана Америка. Вместо символа советской власти - ещё один, - принадлежности ему, Стиву.  
Стиву не нравится такое отчаянное стремление Баки замолить свои грехи при помощи семиотики; разом сломать личность, которой тот был последние семьдесят лет, но он молчит. Баки, в конце концов, виднее, как поступать, и Стив не вправе делать выбор за него. Он лишь может быть рядом и поддерживать во всём, потому что кто, если не Стив?  
Стив помогает ему построить свою жизнь заново из пыльных обломков, благодаря ему Баки больше не Зимний Солдат, по всем документам нового агентства Щ.И.Т. - значащегося секретным подразделением Старк Индастриз под руководством директора Хилл, - Джеймс Барнс теперь проходит под именем Зимний Сержант, но если бы только его воспоминания о работе на Гидру можно было так же легко стереть, как красную краску. Стив всё на свете бы отдал, чтобы никогда больше не видеть виноватый затравленный взгляд Баки, когда тот просыпается посреди ночи с немым криком, но у него ничего нет. Стив понимает, что этим ранам, чтобы зарубцеваться, нужно гораздо больше времени, чем пара лет. Их путь не закончен, отнюдь нет, но теперь они хотя бы снова шагают плечом к плечу.  
Стив заставляет себя успокоиться, убеждает, что всё в порядке, и прикрывает глаза, но сон не идёт, даже когда Баки, что-то сонно пробурчав, подкатывается ближе и утыкается лицом ему в ключицу. Стив, не удержавшись, проводит ладонью по его волосам, оставляет руку на загривке и слушает размеренное дыхание. Чувствует это дыхание кожей, ощущает на каком-то совершенно новом уровне. Наверное, нужно однажды потерять человека, чтобы потом воспринимать его так - каждой клеточкой своего тела.  
Баки почти нормальный, насколько это вообще возможно после всего, что он пережил, но Стив всё ещё помнит чёрные дни. У Стива до сих пор сердце не на месте, каждый раз, когда у Баки темнеют глаза - ему постоянно кажется, что тот сейчас встанет и уйдёт в никуда.

_Баки сжимает в руке оба их жетона, а потом неохотно выпутывается из объятий и идёт к двери. Он двигается медленно, гораздо медленнее, чем может Зимний Солдат, поэтому Стив успевает ухватить его за рукав.  
\- Ты куда собрался? - выдыхает он, снова прижимая Баки к себе. Уткнуться в шею и просто дышать запахом его кожи - уже счастье для Стива, но он чувствует, как Баки напряжён, поэтому поднимает голову и смотрит тому в глаза.  
\- Я должен уйти, Стив, - Баки говорит тихо, будто надеется, что слова и вовсе не прозвучат, но они обрушиваются на Стива снежной лавиной. Они накрывают девятым валом и не дают дышать.  
\- Сдурел? Баки, я больше никуда тебя не отпущу, - Стив цепляется за него как утопающий, и ему плевать как всё это выглядит. Ведь рядом с ним Баки, а Баки позволено видеть его любым. - Ты же не за тем пришёл, чтобы снова сбежать.  
\- Я не… - Баки закусывает губу, а потом вздыхает и гладит Стива по волосам. - Я не сбегаю, Стив. Я же пришёл за своим жетоном, значит, я хочу быть рядом. Просто… - он наклоняется и практически шепчет. - Просто сейчас мне лучше держаться от тебя подальше. Я вернусь, как только буду готов.  
\- Чёрта с два ты меня снова бросишь, - Стив с отчаянием переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Баки. Неосознанный, почти забытый жест, и совсем новые ощущения - кожу холодит металл, но Стива это не смущает. - Мы сможем с этим справиться вместе, я помогу.  
\- Я чуть тебя не убил, - взрывается Баки, пытаясь высвободить свою руку. - Там, на хелликерриере я едва тебя не прикончил.  
Его трясёт, Стив успокаивающе гладит Баки свободной рукой по спине, а потом терпеливо возражает:  
\- Ты меня спас, - он мягко улыбается и продолжает. - Я знаю, что это ты вытащил меня из Потомака. Сам бы я с тремя огнестрельными не выплыл.  
\- Я смотрю, ты забыл, Стив, что это я стрелял в тебя, - глаза у Баки почти чёрные от злости, но Стив не боится. - Я стрелял в тебя и во всех тех людей, которые пытались мне помешать. Очнись, я опасен.  
Стив хочет сказать ему, что это ничего, что он был бы рад умереть там, в горящем аду тонущего хелликерриера; рад был бы сдержать своё обещание - остаться с Баки до конца, после того как понял, что Баки его не помнит, но он молчит. Он касается пальцами отросших волос, колючей щеки, такой родной ямочки на подбородке и качает головой:  
\- Это был не ты, Бак. Теперь - это ты, - и снова его целует. Стив знает, что это запрещённый приём, но удержаться невозможно - он слишком сильно соскучился по Баки, слишком долго считал его мёртвым.  
Стив дарит ему всю нежность, всю ту нерастраченную любовь, которая накопилась в нём за долгие годы, и Баки просто не может выстоять перед этим напором - целую ночь они лежат обнявшись, а когда Стив, задремавший под утро, резко распахивает глаза - Баки уже нет в квартире. Впрочем, на прикроватной тумбочке он оставляет записку с номером телефона._

Стив крепко зажмуривается, до белых кругов перед глазами, но так и не может прийти в себя, выкинуть воспоминания из головы, даже слушая размеренное дыхание Баки рядом. Эти несколько месяцев, когда Баки то приходил, то снова внезапно исчезал, Стив до сих пор считает самыми ужасными в своей жизни. Они были страшнее войны; страшнее чёрной ямы, в которую он рухнул со смертью Баки в Швейцарии; страшнее даже того мгновения на мосту, когда Стив понял, что Зимний Солдат - это Баки, и он его не узнаёт.  
С той ночи, как Баки забрал свой жетон, он всё время был рядом, но близко подойти не смел. Он напоминал Стиву бродячего кота, застывшего в дверях дома - стоит на пороге его сердца с несчастными глазами и не может решиться войти. Внутрь - боязно, а снаружи уже лапы мёрзнут.  
И даже несмотря на то, что Баки всё-таки вернулся, Стив иногда видит в его взглядах эту боль. Баки почти нормальный, - конечно, уже не тот бруклинский мальчишка почти вековой давности, но и не безжалостный Зимний Солдат, - однако он до сих пор запрещает сам себе просто жить, боится сделать что-то не так и навредить. Он вроде и рядом со Стивом, но бесконечно далеко.

* * *

В конференц-зале башни Старка людно. Стиву хотелось бы думать, что чересчур, но он знает, что ничего подобного - здесь бывало и больше народу разом.  
Тони о чём-то увлечённо ругается с Джарвисом; Сэм стоит возле панорамного окна и отсутствующим взглядом смотрит на горизонт; Клинт с Беннером тихо переговариваются; Хилл висит на телефоне, то и дело закатывая глаза, а Наташа нервно стучит по столу пальцами. Стив правда рад их всех видеть, но лучше бы в другой обстановке, а не на сборе Мстителей, планируя очередную мясорубку, из которой есть шанс не вернуться. Они все взрослые люди, все расстались с иллюзиями насчёт собственной неуязвимости, особенно после того, как Щ.И.Т. был уничтожен, поэтому атмосферы злобного веселья, как это было раньше, уже нет, только сосредоточенность и нервозность. Хорошо хоть не истерия, думает Стив, но, останавливаясь вновь взглядом на Наташе, немного в этом сомневается. После ранения два года назад та будто уверовала в свою смертность наконец и теперь откровенно психует каждый раз, когда впереди маячит новая операция. Наташа больше не чувствует себя в безопасности даже в окружении друзей, и Стив, честно говоря, прекрасно её понимает. Единственный, с кем он сам себя ещё чувствует в безопасности - это Баки, потому что Баки всегда прикрывал его спину, и будет делать это до последнего вдоха. Не то чтобы Стиву нравился такой расклад - он безумно боится за Баки, но теперь, когда у него за плечами полувековой опыт Зимнего Солдата, тот может постоять не только за себя, и с этим приходится мириться.  
Баки ободряюще сжимает локоть Стива и понятливо усаживается за стол практически рядом с Наташей, оставляя кресло между ними Стиву. Баки знает, что Стив переживает за неё, и всеми силами показывает, что и сам готов поддержать Наташу, если та, конечно, позволит.  
\- Неважно выглядишь, - сочувственно улыбается ей Стив, опускаясь в кресло и привычно переплетая под столом свои пальцы с пальцами Баки. После стольких лет ему вовсе не стыдно проявлять эту слабость, он касается Баки постоянно, словно не может утолить тактильный голод.  
\- Да неужели? А вот чувствую себя откровенно дерьмово, - Наташа хмыкает, кивает им обоим в знак приветствия, а потом уже громче окликает Тони. - Эй, Старк, кончай третировать обслуживающий персонал! Чем раньше начнём, тем раньше закончим.  
Остальным она не говорит ни слова, потому что с появлением в зале Стива и Баки все кроме Тони поспешно завершают свои дела.  
\- А, наша звёздная пара подтянулась, - язвит тот, оборачиваясь. - Вот и славно, тогда больше никого не ждём. Джарвис, выведи карту базы на проекцию.  
\- Готово, мистер Старк, - меланхолично отзывается Джарвис и карта очередной базы Гидры появляется над столом.  
\- Мы действительно больше никого не ждём? - с нажимом уточняет Мария. - А мисс Поттс?  
\- А мисс Поттс я вам не позволю втягивать в это дерьмо, - хлёстко отзывается Тони. - Да, она замечательный аналитик, и да, она иногда помогает нам, но мне это не нравится, директор Хилл. Джарвис, увеличь снимок спутника десятикратно.  
И Мария, как ни странно, больше не вступает в дискуссии. Стив думает, что ему есть чему поучиться у Тони, который ревностно оберегает Пеппер от работы на новый Щ.И.Т., ему бы тоже следовало держать Баки подальше от разборок с Гидрой, но он не может - Баки не согласится. Баки - не Пеппер Поттс, он солдат, а не трепетная девица, и так было всегда, так что Стиву остаётся только смириться.  
\- Итак, спутник Старк Индастриз нашёл очередную голову нашей старой-доброй подружки, - деловито начинает Тони. - На этот раз - Испания. Возможно, у них был там курорт для особо мерзких активистов Гидры, а возможно, это новая ниточка. В любом случае, нам нужно туда проникнуть и разнести базу к чертям, предварительно собрав всю доступную информацию. Кэп, что думаешь?  
Тони намеренно не обращается к Хилл, он вообще не воспринимает её как нового директора Щ.И.Т. и преемницу Фьюри, и уже не раз говорил, что эту должность должен был занять Стив, но Стив лишь отмахивается от него каждый раз, потому что он - солдат, а не штабная крыса, изредка выбирающаяся в поля.  
\- Есть признаки активности на базе? - под пристальным взглядом Марии спрашивает он. - Заброшена или функционирует?  
\- Сложно сказать, - Тони хмурится. - Мы с Джарвисом проанализировали все снимки и ничего не заметили, но ты сам понимаешь, что Гидра умеет хорошо маскироваться.  
\- Нужно больше информации, мистер Старк, мы не можем врываться туда без подготовки, - чеканит Мария, рассматривая карту. Глаза у неё бегают, выдавая с головой всю её нервозность. Она не справляется, понимает Стив, не справляется с наследством Фьюри.  
\- Да откуда я её возьму? - Тони взрывается и яростно к ней оборачивается. - Я не всесилен, в конце концов. Я миллиардер и гений, а не Господь Бог.  
\- Подслеповатый гений, - вдруг неожиданно хмыкает молчавший до этого Баки. Он приподнимается с кресла, смотрит на снимок, а потом просит. - Джарвис, дай максимально возможное увеличение площадки перед ангаром.  
Карта стремительно увеличивается в масштабе и Баки торжествующе смотрит на Старка.  
\- Ну и кто теперь пенсионер? Тебе бы в твои девяносто пять иметь такое зрение, как у меня, - он ухмыляется, наслаждаясь кислым выражением лица Тони. Того явно не радует появление в их маленькой тёплой компании ещё одного весельчака, которого не так-то просто заткнуть. Впрочем, Тони не пытается даже, он слишком хорошо помнит, как Баки чуть его не придушил за привычного всем “Капитана Сосульку” и дебютную шпильку про “Сержанта Отмороженного”. Стив с Брюсом их тогда едва разняли, поэтому Тони просто проглатывает подколку, не желая ввязываться в очередную заведомо проигрышную битву. Причём, возможно на это раз даже и не рукопашную - Баки гораздо быстрее адаптируется в этом новом мире чем Стив, он отлично обращается с шутками нового века - жонглирует ими, острит и язвит, будто всю свою жизнь жил в двадцать первом.  
Задумавшись, Стив не сразу возвращается в реальность, а когда наконец вспоминает, что у них тут, вообще-то планирование операции, а не ностальгические дружеские посиделки, Баки уже указывает на бетонные плиты прямо перед самолётным ангаром и деловито поясняет:  
\- Следы от колёс. Узкие, практически незаметные, но свежие. Туда совсем недавно закатывали самолёт, скорее всего истребитель.  
\- Значит, база действующая, - резюмирует Стив, а потом подводит итог. - И нам нужен план, как на неё проникнуть.  
На разработку плана операции уходит почти три часа и тысячи нервных клеток. Стив не готов понапрасну рисковать кем-либо, поэтому он настаивает на боевых двойках. Тони горячо предлагает просто-напросто взорвать всё к чертям, а Наташа стоит на том, что им нужна информация о других базах Гидры. В итоге они всё-таки приходят к компромиссу: Сэм - их бессменный пилот, цель Стива и Баки - зачистить базу от агентов Гидры, Клинт и Наташа должны найти серверы, а Брюс с Тони прикрывают их всех по мере сил. Мария координирует операцию из башни Старка и не светится вообще.  
Хилл, конечно, не слишком довольна, но Стив убеждает её, что она теперь по всем документам - гражданская, и если что-то пойдёт не так - правительство просто линчует её за несанкционированную боевую операцию на территории другой страны. Остальные-то Мстители худо-бедно, но неприкосновенны, она - нет; и Мария вынуждена согласиться с такими аргументами.  
После, когда почти все Мстители разбредаются кто куда, а Старк уводит Баки в лабораторию проверить биопоказатели и исправность всех механизмов в руке, Стив утаскивает Наташу в гостиную.  
\- Джарвис, можно нам, пожалуйста, кофе? - вежливо просит он, усаживаясь на мягкий кожаный диван. Наташа садится в соседнее кресло и устало прикрывает глаза.  
\- Конечно, мистер Рождерс, - механический голос Джарвиса, как ни странно, успокаивает, и Стив вытягивает ноги под кофейный столик.  
\- Где ты сейчас? - помолчав, спрашивает он. Стив не видел Наташу уже пару месяцев, и ему действительно интересно, где она пропадала.  
\- Я-то? Я везде и нигде, - грустно отзывается Наташа, отхлёбывая горячий кофе из чашки, поданной очередным изобретением Старка - роботом-официантом. - Я залегла на таком дне, Роджерс, что тебе и не снилось. Меня вроде и не собираются арестовывать, но следят постоянно, приходится время от времени сбрасывать хвост словно ящерица. Сегодня меня вели три боевые группы, еле от них отвязалась.  
Стив чувствует себя виноватым, потому что тогда, два года назад, он сделал ничуть не меньше Наташи, чтобы Щ.И.Т.а не стало, но его не преследуют. Он - Капитан Америка, а она - Чёрная Вдова, русская шпионка и бывшая наёмница.  
\- Эй, кэп, я говорю тебе это не затем, чтобы тебя сожрала твоя совесть, - Наташа слабо улыбается. - Я говорю тебе это, потому что ты мой друг, а с друзьями принято делиться проблемами, знаешь ли.  
\- Знаю, - кивает Стив. - Просто я не понимаю, почему они именно на тебя решили повесить то, что мы сделали с тобой вместе, ты и я.  
\- Ты Капитан Америка, парень, смирись. Ты можешь сделать что угодно, даже пробежаться голышом по улицам Вашингтона, и они всё равно будут тебя обожать, - фыркает Наташа и легонько пинает его в лодыжку, а потом вздёргивает бровь. - Кстати, об обожании. Как Джеймс?  
И даже несмотря на весёлый тон, Стив чувствует сквозящее в её голосе лёгкое напряжение. Наташа всегда зовёт Баки Джеймсом, у неё язык не поворачивается фамильярничать с тем, кто чуть дважды её не пристрелил, пусть он даже и муж её друга. Наташа до сих пор настороже.  
\- Справляется, ты же сама видишь, - Стив пожимает плечами и тоже тянется к своей чашке. - Сейчас всё гораздо лучше, чем года полтора назад. Он даже Старка не пытается убить, хотя, видит Бог, я сам иногда еле сдерживаюсь.  
\- О, да, лояльное отношение к Старку - это, действительно, показатель, - Наташа неожиданно звонко смеётся, легко и непринуждённо, будто не она в последние несколько часов была натянута как струна. - Он почти влился в коллектив, но, Стив… Тебя не пугает его, как бы это сказать помягче… Его ожесточённость на вылазках Мстителей?  
\- Иногда, но с этим можно мириться, - Стив откидывается на спинку дивана и закусывает губу, а потом вздыхает. - Я пытался уговорить Баки уйти от дел вообще, уехать в Европу и жить нормально. Спать друг с другом, а не с щитом и винтовкой, но, Наташа, мы не сможем. Несмотря на то, что Щ.И.Т.а официально больше нет, мы с Баки солдаты, и наша война ещё не закончена. Гидра до сих пор существует, а нам когда-то, в чёртовом сорок третьем, приказали стереть её с лица земли. Я радуюсь малому, что Хилл хотя бы дала мне возможность не возглавлять новый Щ.И.Т., иначе бы в нашей жизни было ещё меньше нормальности, чем сейчас.  
\- Да плевать на Гидру, Стив! И на Щ.И.Т. тоже, - вскидывает Наташа, она придвигается ближе и тихо спрашивает. - Ты не боишься, что ему станет хуже или что его обнулят? Вдруг эти подонки вновь найдут способ запереть его в криокамеру, и тогда…  
Стив не даёт ей договорить, ему страшно слушать дальше.  
\- До смерти боюсь, - вздыхает он. - Но мы не умеем быть гражданскими. Всё, что мы умеем - это воевать. И Баки… Это его выбор, я не могу ему приказывать. Он единственный, чёрт возьми, кому я не умею отдавать приказы, и никогда не умел, если честно.  
\- А он этим нагло пользуется, - понятливо кивает Наташа. Она задумчиво вертит в руках кофейную чашку, а потом поднимает глаза, смотрит на Стива в упор и добавляет. - Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, кэп.  
В её взгляде столько беспокойства за него, за них с Баки, внезапно понимает Стив, что у него не находится подходящих слов, чтобы выразить свою признательность за эту по-солдатски скупую поддержку. Стив не успевает сказать даже короткого и ёмкого спасибо - в гостиную входит Баки, и Наташа снова закрывается, схлопывается как морская раковина. Её не успокаивает его лёгкая пружинящая походка и расслабленная улыбка, Наташу пробивает мелкая, почти незаметная глазу, дрожь, когда Баки одним плавным движением падает на диван рядом со Стивом, привычно переплетает свои пальцы с его и опускает голову Стиву на плечо. Ей не понять, вдруг озаряет Стива, как он может спокойно доверять себя и свою жизнь совершенному и неуловимому убийце, которого несколько десятилетий не могли выследить разведчики многих стран. Но даже несмотря на наташину реакцию, Стив доверяет; он не боится Баки и дремлющего в нём Зимнего Солдата, потому что знает - Баки давно научился держать себя и своё оружие на коротком поводке.

_Стив давно не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым, он понимает это только сейчас, когда Баки льнёт к нему всем телом, обхватывает ладонью затылок и торопливо вылизывает рот. И хотя он до сих пор вздрагивает от каждого ответного прикосновения, Баки очень настойчивый, жадный, и от него совершенно сносит крышу.  
\- Хочу тебя, - лихорадочно шепчет он в ухо Стиву и легко прикусывает кожу на шее. Стива коротит от этой почти забытой ласки, он откидывает голову и глухо стонет. Баки реагирует мгновенно - он делает неуловимую подсечку и валит Стива на кровать, седлает его бёдра и накрывает своим телом. Сопротивляться этому напору нет сил, Стив проводит ладонями по спине Баки, пересчитывает позвонки через тонкую ткань футболки, прижимает ещё ближе, чтобы вплавить Баки в себя и вплавиться в него самому. Чтобы вспомнить, каково это - быть с Баки, обнимать его, целовать, заниматься любовью. Им не так часто удавалось остаться наедине друг с другом в военные годы, зато сейчас, понимает Стив, у них есть всё время мира, чтобы быть рядом. Ну, или хотя бы эта ночь, одёргивает он себя, потому что утром директор Хилл ждёт его в башне Старка. О том, что он должен был несколько часов назад сесть на самолёт до Нью-Йорка, Стив уже не вспоминает, потому что, ну какое это теперь имеет значение, если Баки наконец-то вернулся к нему насовсем.  
Однако, когда Баки отрывается от него, чтобы стянуть с себя футболку, Стив замечает, какой у него усталый вид; даже несмотря на блестящие яркие глаза, на лице Баки усталость - он бледный, измождённый, осунувшийся. И Стив, с трудом выравнивая дыхание, осторожно предлагает:  
\- Бак, не подумай ничего такого, но, может, мы просто сейчас ляжем спать? - он замирает, ладонями касаясь бёдер Баки. - Я тоже ужасно соскучился, но давай подождём до утра? Ты ужасно вымотанный. В конце концов, у нас не было секса семьдесят пять лет, мы сможем подождать ещё одну ночь, ведь так?  
Стив краснеет, когда ловит себя на мысли, что вслух сказал “секс”. Чёртов новый век, развязывающий язык, и чёртова Наташа, активно посвящающая его в основы современной лексики.  
\- Стив, - угрожающе тянет Баки, наклоняясь к нему и обхватывая губами дёрнувшийся кадык.  
\- Баки, - ослабевшим голосом отзывается Стив, уже совершенно не уверенный в том, что предложил пару мгновений назад. Хочется взять свои слова назад, подмять Баки под себя и втрахать в свою кровать, в которой было так пусто и холодно последние несколько лет.  
\- Ты зануда, Роджерс, - вдруг мягко смеётся Баки и трётся носом о его щёку. Он забирается руками под футболку Стива, тянет её вверх и прямо в губы выдыхает. - Знаешь, я в криокамере на полвека вперёд выспался, так что откладывать супружеский долг до утра совершенно не намерен.  
И Стив отпускает себя; он целуется так, будто боится не успеть куда-то, жадно стаскивает с Баки джинсы, вжимает его спиной в кровать и слушает громкие довольные стоны. Стив изучает Баки заново - плечи гораздо шире, чем он помнит; левая рука сжимает предплечье Стива до сладкой боли; а тренированное гибкое тело обладает не меньшей силой, чем его собственное, и теперь Стив не боится сделать что-то не так и навредить Баки.  
Он больше не сдерживает себя, вбиваясь в Баки так, как хотелось давно; больно кусает в плечо, тут же зализывая укус; но обнимает так, будто держит в руках стекло. Впрочем, Баки быстро заставляет его расстаться с этой иллюзией - он вцепляется Стиву в волосы, обхватывает его руками и ногами, громко и сладко кричит, кончая. Стив никогда раньше не слышал его криков - каждый раз они глотали свои вопли, боясь потревожить часовых в лагере, - и звук этот, сорвавшийся с губ Баки, вышвыривает его за черту. Стив не соображает кто он и где находится, он лишь дрожит, уткнувшись в шею Баки и чувствует, как тот ерошит волосы на его затылке.  
Стив засыпает почти мгновенно, едва успев обнять отрубившегося Баки, а когда просыпается - понимает, что в постели он один. Горло сжимает, и Стив рывком вскакивает с кровати, лихорадочно соображая, куда Баки мог пойти. Впрочем, долго думать не приходится - очень скоро Стив находит Баки на кухне, как раз тогда, когда он пытается широким лезвием поварского ножа подцепить металлическую пластину на плече. Нож, как и плечо Баки, уже весь в крови, и Стив поражённо застывает на пороге.  
\- Баки, чёрт возьми, что ты делаешь? - он сбрасывает оцепенение и, в два шага оказавшись рядом, отнимает нож. - Сдурел? Ты весь в крови!  
Стив отбрасывает нож подальше и полотенцем пытается остановить кровь, хлещущую из раны, машинально отмечая, что Баки резал прямо по старым рубцам.  
\- Отойди, - судорожно выдыхая, шепчет Баки. - Бога ради, Стив, отойди подальше.  
\- Размечтался, - обрывает его Стив, хватая второе полотенце. Первое уже насквозь пропиталось алым. - Что стряслось?  
\- Рука, - Баки прикрывает глаза и опускается на стул. - Стив, она живёт своей жизнью. Я проснулся от того, что она потянулась к твоей шее. Мне придётся уйти, потому что эта железка всё ещё помнит, что ты - задание Зимнего Солдата.  
\- Да плевать, - твёрдо говорит Стив, присаживаясь на корточки перед Баки. - Ты никуда не пойдёшь. Ты не бросишь меня снова. Старк поможет нам, слышишь? Тони отлично разбирается в механизмах, он что-нибудь придумает. Всё будет хорошо, Бак. Ты мне веришь?  
Баки какое-то время смотрит прямо перед собой, а потом, наконец, заглядывает Стиву в глаза и кивает. Обнимая Баки за пояс и уткнувшись ему лицом в колени, Стив не может сдержать вздох облегчения. _

Стив ободряюще улыбается напрягшейся Наташе, а потом, не удержавшись, подмигивает ей, мол, смотри, Баки совсем не страшный. И Баки, словно бы угадав его мысли, уютно устраивает голову у Стива на плече. Короткие волосы на его затылке щекочут Стиву шею, и он привычно приглаживает вихры ладонью, замечая внимательный взгляд Наташи, брошенный на их сплетённые пальцы. Рука Баки в ладони Стива жутковато бликует в ярком свете, заливающем гостиную башни Старка, но Стив видит, что Наташа будто бы успокаивается от этого зрелища.  
Баки жмурится, как большой ленивый кот, а потом совершенно неожиданно подаёт голос:  
\- Придёте к нам со Стивом на ужин? - интересуется он, естественно, у Наташи, но так выразительно играет бровями, поглядывая на подсевшего к ним Сэма, что становится понятно, кого именно он имеет в виду. - После операции нам всем не помешает отдохнуть, ведь так? А тихий уютный вечер - не самый плохой способ.  
\- Я не хочу никого обидеть, но Роджерс не умеет готовить, - ухмыляется Сэм, а потом ехидно добавляет. - Помнится, когда они с Наташей прятались у меня пару лет назад, он чуть не спалил мне кухню, пытаясь сделать элементарную яичницу.  
Наташа улыбается уголками губ и отвешивает Сэму лёгкий подзатыльник, по-товарищески заступаясь за Стива. Впрочем, о том, что яичницу готовила тогда она, Наташа всё же умалчивает.  
\- Он никогда не умел, - почти неслышно ворчит Баки, потираясь о плечо Стива головой.  
\- Разрушения нам не грозят - мне запрещено приближаться к плите, - усмехается Стив, сжимая руку Баки чуть сильнее. - Готовит Баки, и вы удивитесь, насколько вкусными получаются блюда из сороковых, приготовленные с нормальными продуктами.  
Стив видит, что Наташе нечего возразить, хоть она и отмалчивается. Это молчание значит лишь одно, судя по тому как Наташа робко улыбается - она уже выбирает, что ей надеть и как уложить волосы. Стив рад, что в её глазах он наконец-то видит желание познакомиться с Баки Барнсом и забыть навсегда, кто такой Зимний Солдат.  
\- Ну, раз вы оба не имеете ничего против, я начну думать, чем вас удивить, - резюмирует Баки.  
\- Только думай не на задании, пожалуйста, - Стив фыркает и легонько пихает его локтем в бок. - Иначе можешь не дожить до завтрашнего вечера.  
\- О Боже, вы такие приторные, что меня сейчас стошнит, - ворчит Тони где-то у них за спиной. - Осталось только пожениться и свалить в свадебное путешествие!  
И пока Стив смеётся, Баки решает его добить.  
\- Вообще-то, ты опоздал лет на восемдесят, Старк. Мы давно женаты и даже провели медовый месяц, путешествуя по Европе. Отели сети “Гидра” просто незабываемы, - ухмыляется он и лениво обхватывает Стива правой рукой за пояс. - Прости, что не пригласили, но у нас были веские причины - во-первых, скромная церемония на двоих, а во-вторых, Говард тебя тогда даже не планировал.  
\- Я просто расплачусь сейчас от обиды, - хмыкает Тони, и несмотря на то, что в словах Баки нет ни слова неправды, на лице его всё же читается недоверие. Старк тянется к бару, разливает виски по хайболам, хотя его, в общем-то, никто не просил, а потом, желая оставить последнее слово за собой, продолжает. - Вы просто обязаны повторить церемонию для меня. Ну и для всех тех несчастных дурочек, которые считают, что твоё сердце свободно, кэп.  
И хотя Тони их неплохо знает, он всё же не готов на полном серьёзе поверить шутливому тону Баки и сказкам про свадебное путешествие. В отличие от Наташи, понимает Стив, ловя её внимательный взгляд. Он никогда не говорил с ней об этом, но это ведь Наташа помогла ему найти того скрягу-коллекционера в Швейцарии. Она знала, что Стив получил свой старый жетон обратно только потому, что тот был на Баки в день гибели. А сложить два и два - не так уж и сложно, Наташу не зря считают одним из самых одарённых агентов разведки на сегодняшний день. Стив прекрасно осознаёт, что она давно разгадала его самую большую тайну, ещё два года назад, сидя напротив него в чёрном фургоне Щ.И.Т.а.

_Стив не может даже шевельнуться. Его мало волнует, что он, коленопреклонный, стоит посреди разгромленной вашингтонской улицы, и его выцеливают два десятка боевиков Рамлоу. Почти не задерживается в голове мысль о том, что Наташа ранена, и жизнь из неё вытекает вместе с кровью. Он даже как должное принимает то, что их всех троих вывезут куда-нибудь и пристрелят как собак. Единственное, что беспокоит сейчас Стива - то, что Баки жив, Баки здесь, рядом, а он узнаёт об этом только теперь. И ничего не может сделать, потому что, кажется, история Капитана Америка стремительно подходит к концу. Какой бы ни была его сила, без своего щита он беспомощен и вынужден сдаться.  
В фургоне один из бойцов “Удара” методично обыскивает их троих: вытаскивает из сапога Наташи пару ножей; достаёт из кармана Сэма что-то, похожее на отмычку, а затем, с особым удовольствием приводит в беспорядок одежду Стива, бормоча, что в руках кэпа - любая скрепка смертоносное оружие. Наконец, выпотрошив карманы, парень подцепляет пальцами жетоны на шее Стива и хмыкает.  
\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс? Херовая маскировка, кэп, твою рожу знает каждый американский школьник, - он тянет цепочку и из-под воротника показывается вторая пара жетонов, принадлежащих уже самому Стиву. - Ого, а это интересно! Ну и кем был этот Барнс?  
\- Не смей трогать, - спокойно говорит Стив. Руки его закованы магнитными браслетами, но в глазах такая неприкрытая ярость, что подчинённый Рамлоу отшатывается и выпускает жетоны из руки. - Не смей прикасаться к ним своими грязными лапами.  
Наташа вздрагивает, закусывает губу, и Стив понимает, что она догадалась. Догадалась, чьи жетоны, помимо своих собственных, носит у сердца Капитан Америка даже спустя столько лет, и почему он это делает - тоже догадалась, он рассказывал ей как-то о Баки. Но Стиву плевать, они всё равно уже покойники. Все трое в наручниках; Наташа ранена, Сэм без костюма, а Стив без щита - у них нет шансов уйти живыми.  
\- Ты никогда не умеешь вовремя замолчать, капитан, - зло выдыхает боец и наотмашь бьёт Стива по лицу. Так легко ударить скованного Капитана Америка, столько удовлетворения в его взгляде, когда кровь из носа Стива льётся на жетоны. Стив поднимает на него глаза и тихо говорит:  
\- Ты лично проследишь, чтобы меня закопали с ними, иначе я вернусь и сотру тебя в порошок. Я могу, я один раз уже воскресал.  
Стиву физически больно это говорить, ему невыносимо думать о смерти сейчас, когда он знает, что Баки до сих пор жив, но чудес не бывает. Наверное, ему было бы лучше умереть ещё вчера, внезапно понимает Стив, чтобы никогда не увидеть Баки, сражающегося против него с абсолютно пустым взглядом; чтобы никогда не услышать “Кто такой, чёрт возьми, Баки?” до боли знакомым голосом.  
Боевик вздрагивает, а в следующий момент второй сопровождающий взмахивает шокером, брезгливо снимает шлем и ворчит:  
\- Эта штука сдавила мне мозг, - Мария встряхивает волосами и неловко улыбается. - Рано хороните себя, капитан. Ваше время ещё не пришло.  
И несмотря на то, что Мария Хилл спасла их - его самого, взвинченного Сэма и теряющую кровь Наташу, - Стив сейчас её почти ненавидит. Чёртова Хилл, неужели нельзя уже дать ему спокойно умереть. Неужели он так многого хочет?  
Да, многого, читает он в глазах Марии, командира Щ.И.Т.а и правой руки Ника Фьюри, слишком многого, капитан Роджерс. Стив устало прикрывает глаза и позволяет ей снять с себя наручники._

Стиву хватает пары мгновений, чтобы вынырнуть из не слишком приятных воспоминаний. Он с лёгкой улыбкой оборачивается к Тони и смиренно обещает:  
\- Обязательно, как только будем готовы, - Стив совсем не шутит, они с Баки и вправду уже обсуждали этот вопрос - заключить официальный брак, тем более что в двадцать первом веке этим никого особо не удивишь; просто решили, что момент не самый подходящий. Стив виновато пожимает плечами и, заметив испытующий взгляд Наташи, поясняет. - Сначала нужно разобраться с Гидрой, а уж потом устраивать свадьбу и составлять план побега от вездесущих журналистов.  
\- Ну, парни, тогда у меня для вас плохая новость: вы обречены вечно жить во грехе, - фыркает Тони, отпивает виски и, облокачиваясь на барную стойку, гаденько добавляет. - Но это даже к лучшему, Барнсу не пойдёт фата.  
\- Вот ублюдок, - Баки в ответ беззлобно смеётся и, коротко замахнувшись, швыряет в Тони диванной подушкой. Уклониться тот, естественно, не успевает, отчего стакан с виски вылетает с грохотом из его руки. И пока Тони отчаянно матерится, Наташа показывает Баки большой палец и подмигивает.  
\- Эй, да ладно! Мы не отказываемся от идеи с душещипательным венчанием в церкви, - фыркает Стив, снова притягивая Баки к себе, а потом хитро добавляет. - В конце концов, может фата пойдёт мне…  
\- Я не хотел этого знать, - сипит Тони, закатывая глаза и наливая себе новую порцию виски. 

* * *

Стив едва сдерживается, чтобы не распахнуть дверь кабинета директора Хилл с ноги, хватит и того, что в приступе бешенства он оставил на стене лифта внушительную вмятину. Тони будет недоволен, в конце концов, когда он предложил расквартировать остатки Щ.И.Т.а в своей башне, он явно не предполагал, что системы безопасности не спасут от разрушений, если атаковать будут не снаружи, а изнутри. Разъярённый Капитан Америка, например.  
\- Директор, - Стив сухо кивает, и когда Мария отрывается от своих бумаг и смотрит на него с недоумением, словно бы не понимая причины визита, его всё-таки срывает с резьбы. - Может вы объясните мне, какого чёрта случилось в Испании?  
Мария закусывает губу, она нервничает, это видно, а потом вздыхает и устало откидывается в кресле.  
\- Полагаю, вы о поведении сержанта Барнса, капитан, - Хилл берёт себя в руки, но мелко подрагивающие пальцы, сжатые на ручке, всё равно её выдают. - Вы же понимаете, что это была боевая операция, и никто не застрахован от неожиданностей, тем более что Мстители шли на базу практически неподготовленными.  
Стив взмахивает рукой, не желая слушать её нелепые оправдания, а потом, смерив Марию тяжёлым взглядом, чеканит:  
\- Такого больше не должно повториться, и я сделаю всё, чтобы Баки больше никогда не участвовал в миссиях.  
\- Вы не сможете. Это не в ваших силах. При всём уважении, капитан, Барнс не гражданский, - жёстко отвечает Хилл, принимая тон разговора. - Зимний Сержант полноправный член команды Мстителей, и когда мы объявляем общий сбор, он не станет отсиживаться в стороне, вы знаете это лучше меня. Тем более, что Барнс чрезвычайно ценная боевая единица.  
Мария пытается выглядеть равнодушно и внушительно, но до Фьюри ей далеко. Ник, оставив после себя гранитную плиту и безутешных агентов Щ.И.Т.а, совсем забыл научить её как быть директором.  
\- Хилл, опомнитесь! - Стив, до этого меривший кабинет широкими шагами, останавливается как вкопанный. Его снова захлёстывает волна гнева, с которой практически невозможно бороться, персональный девятый вал Капитана Америка. - Вы используете его как киллера, а не как боевую единицу. Прямо как Гидра Зимнего Солдата. Чем вы, в таком случае, лучше этих ублюдков?  
\- Лично я никого не использую, капитан, - Мария качает головой и раздражённо отбрасывает ручку на стол. - Сержант на всех заданиях подчиняется напрямую вам. Никакой фрагментации информации, нас слишком мало, чтобы хоть что-то друг от друга теперь скрывать.  
\- Он положил пятерых, и я не отдавал такого приказа, - перебивает её Стив. - Пятерых боевиков Гидры Баки превратил в фарш за считанные мгновения.  
\- В своём отчёте сержант Барнс указал, что это были необходимые для вашей безопасности меры, - Хилл начинает неуютно оглядываться вокруг, будто бы подумывая, чем в случае нападения защищаться, и Стив, поймав себя на том, что практически нависает над ней, несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и делает шаг назад. Нужно просто прийти в себя и не думать о том, что бы он сам написал в своём отчёте, если бы Баки сейчас был не в медицинском блоке, а несколькими этажами ниже в морге.  
\- Мне глубоко плевать на ваши отчёты, директор, - уже спокойнее говорит он, а потом усаживается в кресло для посетителей, словно бы показывая, что он не представляет угрозы. - Баки больше не Зимний Солдат, и поверьте мне на слово, нам обоим это очень тяжело далось. Вы не знаете, каким он бывает и что чувствует, когда на его руках снова, вы слышите - снова, - оказывается чужая кровь.  
Мария некоторое время внимательно его разглядывает, а потом, пододвинув Стиву графин с водой и чистый стакан, проницательно, но достаточно жёстко, интересуется:  
\- Вы ведь не только из-за агентов Гидры устраиваете истерику, как впечатлительная гимназистка, я права, капитан Роджерс? - Мария совершенно никакой директор агентства, но она отличный психолог, за столько лет бок о бок с Фьюри она научилась видеть корень проблем.  
Стив выпивает стакан залпом, отставляет его в сторону и закрывает лицо ладонями. Он спускает ей пренебрежительное обращение не потому, что Хилл вроде как выше по рангу, а потому, что она в общем-то права. В последний раз у него так дрожали руки ещё в Бруклине, когда Баки сказал, что отбывает на фронт.  
\- Я не могу так больше, - глухо бормочет Стив, стараясь успокоиться. - Он закрыл меня собой. Вылетел на линию огня из ниоткуда, хотя это я должен был его защищать.  
Мария снова вздыхает, и когда Стив смотрит на неё, на её лице почти нормальное человеческое выражение. Она доливает Стиву ещё воды, придвигает стакан, а потом принимается перебирать бумаги на столе. Отыскав нужную, Мария проводит по ней пальцами и говорит:  
\- Не сочтите меня циником, капитан, но Барнс знал, что делал, он действовал согласно уставу - спасал жизнь своему командиру, - она передаёт лист Стиву и продолжает. - Обе пули прошли через плечо навылет, остальные срикошетили об руку, изменив траекторию и дав вам время среагировать. Сержант поймал их в плечо, вы бы поймали в сердце. Именно так он написал в своём отчёте, и у меня нет оснований не верить.  
\- Устав не причём, - Стив качает головой, даже не прикасаясь к отчёту, написанному знакомым размашистым почерком Баки, а затем чеканит. - Сержант Барнс всегда плевать на него хотел, даже во времена Второй Мировой. Это личное, директор, и как только мы покончим с Гидрой, вы примете мою отставку. Мою и Баки. Я не желаю больше подвергать его такой опасности.  
Хилл поражённо выдыхает.  
\- Капитан, вы не можете… - начинает было она, но Стив для себя уже всё решил. И впервые за всю их долгую жизнь - решил за Баки.  
\- Могу, - он пожимает плечами и смотрит на Марию в упор. - Щ.И.Т.а больше нет, а вы, Хилл, даже формально никакой не директор. Я уважаю вас, и только по этому не сабботирую приказы, как бы мне того ни хотелось. Но я всё сказал. Если бы война с Гидрой давно не стала моим личным делом, я бы ушёл прямо сейчас, а так - я просто ставлю вас в известность, что это моё последнее задание.  
Он поднимается с кресла и стремительно идёт к двери, однако на пороге всё же вспоминает о манерах и холодно прощается:  
\- Всего хорошего, директор Хилл.  
Мария ему не отвечает; она лишь смотрит на Стива со смесью обиды и недоверия. У неё, поднявшейся в Щ.И.Т.е с должности полевого агента до директорского кресла и наслушавшейся всяких про него небылиц, в голове не укладывается, как Стив может вот так просто уйти из организации, значительная доля идеологии которой построена на образе Капитана Америка. Хилл прекрасно понимает, что с его уходом Щ.И.Т. просто окончательно перестанет существовать.  
Когда Стив добирается до смотровой, Тони и доктора Беннера там уже нет; в комнате только Баки, сидит на краю кушетки и осторожно на пробу сжимает и разжимает металлические пальцы.  
\- Ты как? - Стив садится рядом и обессиленно приваливается лбом к здоровому плечу Баки. Второе, то самое, к которому крепится железная рука, туго перебинтовано, и кое-где на белой марле уже проступают бледные розовые пятна.  
\- Буду в полном порядке, как только окажусь дома, - ворчит Баки, ероша его волосы. Этот простой жест такой привычный, что бешенство Стива даже поутихает немного.  
\- Больше никогда так не делай, Бак, - голос Стива звучит жалко, он и сам это понимает, поэтому старательно прокашливается, берёт себя в руки и заканчивает гораздо увереннее. - Ты не обязан так рисковать собой на миссиях, слышишь? Мы даже не настоящие агенты теперь, несмотря на позывные и личные дела в архиве. Щ.И.Т. не стоит того, чтобы за него умереть.  
Стива трясёт, и он сам не может до конца разобраться из-за чего больше - от едва сдерживаемой злости на себя или же от страха, что сегодня он мог потерять Баки снова. Это и в первый-то раз было больно, а теперь, узнав какой может быть относительно мирная жизнь с Баки, Стив вообще не готов опять оказаться в этом мире один. Он пытается сказать об этом Баки - словами, жестами, прикосновениями и взглядами, - но встречает яростный отпор.  
\- Зато ты стоишь, Стив, - неожиданно жёстко отвечает Баки, вскакивая на ноги. Скорее всего, плечо простреливает болью, потому что он морщится, а потом с жаром продолжает, распаляясь всё больше с каждым словом. - Мне плевать на Щ.И.Т., плевать на Хилл и плевать на высокие цели. Я больше ни на кого не работаю, не знаю кто там придумал эту херню с Зимним Сержантом. Я лишь пытаюсь не стать второй вдовой в нашей тёплой компании, твою мать. Я не знаю, каково это - не успеть, Стив, но ты… Ты должен помнить. Ты ведь до сих пор себе не простил Швейцарию, даже несмотря на то, что я здесь. Тебе кошмары снятся, ты в курсе? Ты кричишь по ночам, Стив Роджерс, и зовёшь меня.  
Он обессиленно опускает обратно на кушетку, и Стив видит, что бинты на его плече уже насквозь пропитались кровью. Он не мигая смотрит на это гротескное сочетание: красное на белом - кровь на бинтах, кровь на белом снегу, - и прячет лицо в ладонях. Он в курсе своих кошмаров; с тех пор как Стив узнал, что Баки тогда выжил, что Баки замерзал в горах и ждал, когда Стив за ним придёт, кошмары вышли на новый уровень. Раньше в его снах была пропасть и расширенные в ужасе глаза падающего навзничь Баки, теперь - кровь Баки на нетронутом снегу.  
Баки обнимает его за плечи здоровой рукой, металлической - берёт за руку и тихо, но веско добивает:  
\- Из нас двоих ты всегда был сильнее, и если даже ты до сих пор… - внезапно голос у него садится, и дальше Баки почти сипит. - То я просто не знаю. Я не смогу с этим жить. Я не смогу жить, зная, что мог спасти тебя и не спас. Я, чёрт возьми, просто не смогу без тебя, придурок. Так что пошёл в жопу, я буду убивать каждого, кто хотя бы подумает направить на тебя оружие. Если понадобится - голыми руками.  
И теперь их уже обоих лихорадит. Стив осторожно сжимает металлические пальцы, гладит их словно живые и прижимает к губам. Руки Баки привычно пахнут кровью и порохом - кое-что не меняется никогда.

_На первый взгляд - всё чисто, и Стив уже начинает думать, что Тони ошибся с координатами. Этот заброшенный склад ничем не отличается от десятка других, разбросанных по всем окраинам Нью-Йорка, но смутное беспокойство заставляет его шаг за шагом приближаться к приоткрытым ангарным воротам. Если Старк всё-таки был прав, то именно здесь у Гидры самый большой склад боеприпасов на восточном побережье, и тогда его просто необходимо стереть с лица земли.  
\- У меня чисто, - докладывает Наташа, притаившаяся где-то на задворках склада. В наушник забиваются какие-то помехи, но так часто случается, когда приходится работать в промзонах, поэтому Стив не придаёт особого значения шипению. Их канал, спасибо Тони, надёжно зашифрован, так что можно не беспокоиться о несанкционированном доступе. - Похоже, кэп, тут никого нет.  
\- Захожу, - отзывается Стив и осторожно толкает створку ворот.  
\- Замри, - Баки возникает в эфире внезапно, и голос у него слишком напряжённый. От неожиданности Стив послушно застывает на месте. - Стив, мне не нравится эта гостеприимность, дождись меня, зайдём вместе.  
Баки на позиции; если не знать, где искать, то вычислить его местоположение нереально. Он всегда умеет выбирать лучшие огневые точки и оставаться незаметным; сержант Барнс был лучшим снайпером во времена Второй Мировой, он остаётся им и сейчас.  
\- Всё нормально, Бак, - Стив уже смелее толкает дверь, но не успевает сделать и шагу, как крик Баки разрывает ему наушник.  
\- Пригнись! - не задумываясь даже, Стив падает на землю и три пули одна за другой входят в стену словно в молоко. - Стив, немедленно уходи оттуда, твою мать! И почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь?  
Стив слышит, как срывается у Баки голос, как щёлкает затвор винтовки и как глухим причмокиванием вырываются навстречу своей цели уже его пули. Всё вокруг словно в рапиде движется, Стиву кажется, что он периферийным зрением может даже уловить траекторию каждого осколка выбитой пулями штукатурки, но вместе с этим время словно бы срывается с цепи. Время течёт слишком быстро, чтобы успеть испугаться по настоящему, думает Стив, рывком поднимаясь с земли.  
\- Ты снял снайпера? - отрывисто спрашивает он у Баки, но вместо ответа получает поток витиеватой ругани и раздражённо зовёт. - Баки, в чём дело?  
\- Я сказал тебе уходить, - почти кричит Баки. - Роджерс, ты совсем тупой? Отступай немедленно, я уже не успеваю снять стрелка с гранатомётом, сейчас склад взлетит на воздух…  
Последние слова Баки тонут в грохоте взрыва, Стив заслоняется щитом и падает на землю снова, молясь чтобы только Наташа успела уйти подальше - у неё нет вибраниума в руках и сыворотки в крови. Стиву кажется, что земля вокруг горит и сквозь рёв огня он слышит, как Баки отчаянно шепчет его имя в наушнике.  
\- Я в порядке, - непослушными губами отзывается Стив, кашляя поднимается на ноги и пытается пробиться туда, где по идее должны быть остальные.  
Он слышит, как один за другим Мстители докладывают о том, что живы-здоровы, но голос Баки так и не появляется в эфире. Появляется сам Баки - выныривает из дыма и несётся навстречу словно он мальчишка, а не агент разведки на задании, - и, подлетев к Стиву, начинает его ощупывать.  
\- Всё хорошо, я цел, - отмахивается Стив, а потом замечает, что Баки касается его только левой, железной рукой, правую он прижимает к животу. Внутри у Стива всё обрывается. - Баки, ты ранен?  
\- Царапина, - огрызается Баки, а потом неловко заваливается вперёд, прямо на Стива. - Пытался снять гранатомётчика первым, но снайпер меня заметил. Жилет помог, конечно, но не сильно.  
Стив закидывает щит за спину и торопливо обхватывает Баки за пояс. Нужно выбираться отсюда, и как можно скорее. Баки криво ухмыляется, от него пахнет кровью и порохом, он только что застрелил двоих людей и чуть не погиб сам, но он всё же находит в себе силы идти почти самостоятельно.  
\- Ещё раз сунешься куда-нибудь, когда я говорю тебе отступать, я из тебя всё дерьмо выбью, - выдыхает он Стиву на ухо уже почти рядом с машиной и морщится. Стив только кивает - он сейчас готов согласиться на что угодно, лишь бы Баки лишний раз не двигался и не говорил. Баки нужны силы, чтобы добраться до лаборатории Старка, он и так слишком много их потерял, пытаясь в очередной раз не дать Стиву умереть._

Стив готов признаться себе, если бы не Баки, его бы давно уже не было в живых: после падения Щ.И.Т.а каждая новая миссия могла стать последней - обе стороны сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть, не брезгуя никакими гнусными приёмами. На каждой новой миссии они могли потерять кого-то из команды, и Стив, как лидер, обязан был идти впереди, поэтому бесспорно рисковал больше всех. Он сам это выбрал, а Баки не может смириться, поэтому лезет в пекло следом.  
Раз за разом Баки спасает его, иногда даже - без раздумий подставляется под удар сам, как сегодня. Стив каждый раз до хрипоты орёт на него за это, но он готов какое-то время соглашаться с тем, чтобы Баки стоял за его плечом - так гораздо спокойнее, ещё со времён Второй Мировой. Стив скрепя сердце готов мириться с таким положением вещей, но ровно до тех пор, пока с Гидрой не будет покончено.  
\- Пойдём домой, - глухо просит Баки, утыкаясь лбом Стиву в плечо. - Видеть не могу уже эти белые стены.  
Стив кивает; домой - так домой, тем более что у них на вечер есть планы, от которых Баки, по всей видимости, отказываться не собирается, несмотря на совет Брюса соблюдать постельный режим.

* * *

Баки стоит перед зеркалом и, криво ухмыляясь своему отражению, пытается застегнуть пуговицы одной рукой. Ничего, естественно не выходит, он чертыхается, неловко поводит раненым плечом и пробует снова. Смотреть на его мучения нет сил, Стив подходит со спины, обнимает за пояс и ворчит Баки в ухо:  
\- Тебе стоит только попросить, когда ты только поймёшь, что ты всегда можешь меня попросить о чём угодно, и я всё сделаю, Бак, - он оставляет лёгкий поцелуй у Баки на шее и принимается за пуговицы.  
Стив знает, что его слова в очередной раз ничего не изменят: каким бы нормальным Баки ни казался, он уже никогда не сможет показать свою слабость - ни в мелочах, ни тем более Стиву. Особенно - Стиву. Он с силой сжимает зубы каждый раз, когда чувствует себя беспомощным, и Стиву только остаётся смириться и осторожно целовать Баки вдоль линии челюсти, пока он не расслабится и не прикроет глаза.  
Когда с пуговицами покончено, Стив закатывает его рукава почти до локтя, потому что Баки нравится именно так, чуточку по-пижонски. Белоснежная рубашка сидит великолепно - обтягивает широкие плечи и подчёркивает талию, - так что Стив откровенно любуется отражением Баки в зеркале. Не только рубашкой, нет, а тем, как Баки прямо держит спину - у него до сих пор военная выправка, - тем, как он смотрит из-под отросшей чёлки и тем, как он улыбается уголками губ.  
\- Спасибо, - Баки перехватывает ладонь Стива своей рукой и прижимает к груди, прямо к жетонам, сквозь тонкую ткань Стив отчётливо чувствует кончиками пальцев гравировку. От нежности щемит сердце, у них слишком редко получается вот так посмотреть на себя со стороны, и хочется навсегда остаться у зеркала, обнимая Баки, разглядывая его расслабленную позу и ощущая как он доверчиво жмётся лопатками к груди Стива. Баки теперь не тощий, ослабленный пленом мальчишка из сто седьмого пехотного, и даже не бравый тонкий и звонкий сержантик, снайпер легендарного отряда Ревущих Коммандос; он возмужал, раздался в плечах и обзавёлся жёсткой складкой меж бровей, но он по-прежнему его Баки, Стив любит его любым и сделает всё, чтобы Баки когда-нибудь снова научился доверяться ему полностью, научился иногда быть слабым и просить о помощи. Баки через многое прошёл, он больше не верит людям, но Стиву и не нужно, чтобы он верил всем подряд - достаточно будет, если Баки доверится хотя бы ему, ведь невозможно нести столетний жизненный багаж в одиночку. Стив не подведёт; он ещё помнит, каково это - быть центром Вселенной друг для друга. И он знает, что Баки тоже об этом помнит, нужно только немного подождать; рано или поздно тень Зимнего Солдата окончательно уйдёт из их жизни, и тогда Баки снова будет просить достать ему из холодильника пива, подбросить до парикмахерской или застегнуть пуговицы на рубашке. Всему своё время.  
\- Стив? - Баки легонько пихает его локтем в солнечное сплетение и улыбается. - Ты пялишься.  
\- Пялюсь, - покорно соглашается Стив, а потом, стараясь не потревожить раненое плечо, прижимает Баки ещё ближе, обхватывает его руками, вплавляет в себя. - И знаешь, что я думаю? Тебе невероятно идёт эта рубашка.  
\- Мы не будем развивать эту тему, а то всё закончится как обычно, - Баки смеётся и откидывает голову назад, Стиву на плечо, а потом с явным сожалением добавляет. - Мы же не хотим встретить Сэма и Наташу голышом? Не для того ты столько мучился с этими пуговицами.  
Баки целует его в щёку и снова придирчиво оглядывает себя в зеркале, а потом удовлетворённо кивает:  
\- Да, действительно, неплохо сидит, - и чуть поправляет здоровой рукой закатанный рукав на левой. Контраст белой тонкой ткани с тускло блестящим металлом завораживает, и Стив понимает, что обязательно потом нарисует его в этой рубашке. Нарисует Баки впервые с тех пор, как тот вернулся. А Баки тем временем ухмыляется и добродушно ворчит: - Всё, Стив, выпускай меня из своего капитанского захвата. Скоро придут Сэм с Наташей, а я ещё хотел всё-таки найти кольца для салфеток.  
Откуда в их квартире взялись кольца для салфеток, Стив не имеет ни малейшего понятия, поэтому он отпускает Баки и следует за ним по пятам на кухню. Баки тут же принимается хлопать дверцами шкафчиков и чертыхаться вполголоса.  
\- Ты чего так переживаешь? - интересуется у его спины Стив, облокачиваясь на барную стойку. - Это же всего лишь Наташа и Сэм.  
\- Вот именно, - кивает Баки, продолжая поиски. - Наташа, Стив. И я хочу, чтобы ей всё понравилось.  
\- Особое отношение к неудавшимся жертвам? - Стив фыркает и закатывает глаза.  
Баки резко оборачивается и хмурится так, будто Стив ляпнул что-то совсем неуместное. Он когда-то точно также хмурился, когда Стив ещё в Бруклине на двойном свидании принимался рассуждать об импрессионистах вместо того, чтобы обсудить только что посмотренный фильм.  
\- Это не смешно, Стив, - наконец вздыхает он, нервно дёргает плечами, будто забывшись, и морщится от боли. - Она меня боится.  
\- Уже нет, - Стив отлипает от стойки, подходит ближе и поправляет Баки воротник рубашки. Хочется поцеловать, но он себя одёргивает - в конце концов невежливо затыкать кого-то поцелуем, когда разговор идёт о важных вещах, даже если этот кто-то Баки. Особенно, если это Баки, потому что его это злит.  
\- Откуда тебе знать? - Баки крайне заинтересованно вскидывает бровь, прежде чем потереться гладко выбритым подбородком о запястье Стива.  
\- Она согласилась прийти, Бак, - Стив пожимает плечами и кончиками пальцев обводит его линию челюсти. - Это говорит о многом.  
Баки то ли закатывает глаза, то ли прикрывает их, реагируя на ласку, а потом отступает на шаг.  
\- Ну, раз ты так считаешь, - хмыкает наконец он, снова разворачиваясь к шкафчикам, а потом оборачивается через плечо и ворчит. - И Бога ради, Стив, иди переоденься. Они придут с минуты на минуту, а ты до сих пор расхаживаешь так, будто тебе предстоит ленивый воскресный вечер с пивом под бейсбол, а не почти семейный ужин.  
Стив улыбается и даже не думает возражать, он послушно идёт в спальню, где лежит приготовленная одежда, потому что знает - для Баки этот вечер очень важен. Для них обоих, на самом деле, ведь сегодня они впервые ужинают с кем-то как пара, принимают гостей в своём общем доме и это действительно очень волнующе. Стив и Баки наконец-то открыто ведут себя как семья, а не парочка мужеложцев, скрывающихся от трибунала и общественного мнения. Пусть даже это всего лишь ужин с Наташей и Сэмом, друзьями, которые и так в курсе их отношений, но это - первый шаг. Шаг к тому, чтобы достать из нижнего ящика стола простенькие кольца, купленные когда-то Стивом в маленькой парижской ювелирной лавке и покрывавшиеся пылью несколько десятков лет в ожидании своего часа.  
Баки гремит чем-то на кухне и, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь, громко требует, чтобы Стив открыл. Стив даже не удивляется, он подозревает, что Баки в своём стремлении сделать вечер идеальным готов до последней секунды сражаться на кухонном фронте.  
Когда Стив, на ходу закатывая рукава лёгкого пуловера, распахивает дверь, в первое мгновение ему кажется, что на пороге вовсе не хорошо знакомые ему Сэм и Наташа, потому что Наташа Романова и Сэм Уилсон в общем-то не носят ничего параднее повседневки, и уж точно не могут стоять с букетом белых калл на пороге их с Баки квартиры.  
\- Что это? - растерянно интересуется Стив, сам не до конца понимая, о чём спрашивает - о пиджаке Сэма, бархатном платье Наташи или цветах.  
\- Каллы, - Наташа с лёгкой усмешкой пожимает плечами и бесцеремонно протискивается мимо замершего в дверях Стива. - У нормальных людей так принято, Роджерс - оказывать знаки внимания хозяйке дома. Кто ж виноват, что у тебя на кухне хозяйничает не милая девчонка, а бывший наёмник, которому довольно нелепо дарить букеты.  
Сэм за её спиной гнусно хихикает, а Наташа, смягчившись, тепло улыбается, отдаёт три высоких белых каллы Стиву и добавляет:  
\- И скажи спасибо, что цветы выбирала я, Уилсон хотел притащить веник пошлейших красных роз.  
\- Вообще-то я говорил о белых, - возмущается Сэм, тоже проходя в коридор, но Наташа отмахивается от него.  
Стив, придя в себя, лишь посмеивается над тем, как Наташа дала маху с “нормальными людьми”. С их работой - с их жизнью, если быть до конца честными, - им всем никогда в общем-то не грозит стать нормальными, но можно попробовать на один вечер забыть об этом. Тем более, что забыть так легко, когда Сэм вешает пиджак на спинку стула в столовой, Наташа поводит открытыми плечами, а Баки выглядывает из-за барной стойки, гомерически хохочет при виде калл и принимается снова стучать дверцами шкафов в поисках чего-нибудь, похожего на вазу.  
\- У вас стало куда уютнее, - одобрительно усмехается Наташа, оглядываясь. - Совершили налёт на “Икею”?  
\- Вроде того, - Баки, продолжая веселиться, отбирает у Стива цветы и, опустив их в высокую прозрачную вазу - откуда она только взялась в доме, - ставит на обеденный стол. - Капитан долго отговаривал меня, утверждая, что финансовым ресурсам будет нанесён невосполнимый урон, но я всё-таки его уломал.  
\- От похода в “Икею” ещё никто не обеднел, - авторитетно заявляет Сэм, разглядывая изменившуюся до неузнаваемости обстановку. - Или я чего-то не знаю? В разведке учат особым разорительным способам похода за покупками?  
Стив только глаза закатывает, слушая эту перепалку; он никогда не признается вслух, но именно именно таких встреч с друзьями ему всегда не хватало - когда не надо куда-то спешить, что-то взрывать и быть на волосок от гибели. Вечеров, когда можно просто побыть нормальными людьми, а не обсуждать под пиво план зачистки очередной базы Гидры. Его всегда из колеи выбивают эти псевдодружеские посиделки в гостиной у Старка, когда Клинт, игнорируя возмущённое шипение Наташи, высыпает чипсы прямо на чертёж здания, чтобы далеко не тянуться.  
Баки с Наташей перешучиваются, перебрасываются колкостями словно горячей картофелиной, и Наташа прямо на глазах оттаивает - в глазах уже нет вчерашней настороженности; наоборот, она с наслаждением треплет языком, скинув туфли и забравшись на высокий барный стул. То, что Наташа разулась - действительно знак большого доверия, она чувствует себя как дома, и Стив этому безмерно рад.  
\- Господи, ощущаю себя старым пердуном, - ворчит Сэм, помогая Стиву расставлять на столе приборы. - Тихий ужин дома вместо отвязной вечеринки в клубе - первый звоночек.  
\- Это не так страшно, как кажется, - мягко улыбается ему Стив. - Вот увидишь, ты втянешься.  
\- А что мне ещё остаётся, в компании старых-то пердунов, - Сэм преувеличенно тяжко вздыхает и быстро оглядывается на Наташу, продолжающую беззаботно болтать ногами в воздухе и потягивать вино из бокала.  
\- Обещаю, в следующий раз будет клуб, - смеётся Стив, направляясь к холодильнику ещё за одной бутылкой. Теми темпами, что Наташа уничтожает вино, она им определённо понадобится. - Мне почти сотня, но я молод, так что не думай, что мне слабо.  
\- Уж поверь, Уилсон, ему не слабо, - вклинивается в разговор Баки, отвлекаясь от духовки. - В прошлый раз вокруг Стива увивалось полклуба, а он, неистово краснея, всем объяснял что вообще-то не танцует, а вон тот мрачный чувак с железной рукой - его муж.  
\- Сколько разбитых девичьих сердец за один вечер! - Сэм патетично прикладывает руку к сердцу и косится на Стива, загадочно молчащего.  
\- Побойся Бога, Уилсон, какие девушки стали бы к нему клеиться в гей-клубе? - Наташа от хохота чуть со стула не падает и, постанывая, утыкается лицом в свою руку.  
\- Серьёзно, гей-клуб? - ошарашено интересуется Сэм, на что Стив поигрывает бровями и ухмыляется:  
\- Не ожидал, да?  
Он весело подмигивает Баки и возвращается к протиранию тарелок. Баки тоже подмигивает; им обоим нравится эта игра - шокировать друзей время от времени тем, что они, родившиеся в начале двадцатого века, вовсе не прочь лично оценить прелести века двадцать первого - ходить по клубам, заниматься серфингом или устроиться в вип-зале кинотеатра на мягком диване. И каждый раз Стиву и Баки очень смешно наблюдать за лицами друзей, когда они узнают, что имеют дело вовсе не с замшелыми пнями, которым место в музее, а с нормальными, живыми и вполне современными людьми.  
\- Как твоя рука, Джеймс? - спрашивает Наташа, когда они наконец усаживаются за стол. Она прекрасно видела, как Баки старается лишний раз ею не шевелить на кухне, она внимательно следила за каждым его движением, даже несмотря на то, что действительно расслабилась от вина и домашней атмосферы.  
\- Ну, Старк поменял пару пластин и снял повреждённый репульсор. В целом, всё в порядке, - Баки пожимает плечами и бросает на Наташу благодарный взгляд.  
\- А ты? Ты в порядке? - Наташа заглядывает ему в глаза и мягко улыбается.  
\- Жить буду, - смеётся Баки, а потом подмигивает. - Умирающие, знаешь ли, не пекут пирог.  
\- Он всё врёт, - доверительно сообщает Стив, склонившись к столу. - На самом деле, готовил я.  
Сэм в тот же миг бледнеет и застывает с вилкой у рта, а Баки закусывает губу, чтобы не ржать в голос. Стиву даже приходится сжать под столом его пальцы, чтобы тот раньше времени не испортил шутку. Пауза затягивается, а потом Баки всё-таки не выдерживает и от души хохочет, глядя на лицо Сэма.  
\- Да шучу, расслабься, - Стив подмигивает ему и продолжает. - Баки даже при смерти не подпустил бы меня к кухне. Как-то раз, ещё в Бруклине, я решил, что домашний торт - лучший подарок на день рождения. Баки так и не осмелился мне тогда сказать, что скормил его соседскому псу.  
Сэм нервно смеётся, зато Наташа с Баки веселятся по полной, у них обоих есть забавные воспоминания о том, как Капитан Америка раз за разом проигрывал на кухне в неравном бою. Стив с удовольствием к ним присоединяется.  
\- Вот теперь я понимаю, кэп, почему у тебя было всё так глухо в личной жизни до появления Барнса. Ты же невыносим в быту! - Сэм наконец приходит в себя, ехидно косится на Стива, а потом, хмыкнув, обращается уже к Баки. - Серьёзно, мужик, как ты его терпишь? Стив же - Капитан Катастрофа На Кухне.  
\- Мы слишком давно женаты, - с непроницаемо-скорбным лицом выдаёт Баки, а потом снова смеётся. - Господи, ну что за вопросы, а? Люблю я этого идиота, даже когда он пытается спалить мою керамическую варочную поверхность.  
Баки бросает быстрый, полный нежности взгляд в сторону кухни, а потом легко целует Стива в висок. Стив не возражает, его устраивает абсолютно всё - от тихого грудного смеха Баки, до гордого титула Капитана Катастрофы На Кухне. Он даже благородно умалчивает о том, что когда-то он был не единственным, кто регулярно громит кухню. Это сейчас Баки такой смелый и дерзкий, и с кухонным комбайном на “ты”, а раньше, всего лишь года полтора назад, в самом начале их новой совместной жизни, всё было совсем наоборот. Баки отчаянно злился, сражаясь с чересчур, по его мнению, умной кухонной техникой, сминал её железной рукой, а однажды даже умудрился от неожиданности расстрелять электрогриль из винтовки, когда у того заголосил таймер.

_\- Что это нахрен такое? - угрюмо интересуется Баки, опираясь ладонями на барную стойку. - Стив, ты что, притащил с базы Гидры сувенир?  
Стив усмехается, подходит со спины, он знает, что Баки теперь куда спокойнее воспринимает, когда к нему подходят сзади, особенно если это сам Стив. Остальным пока рисковать как-то не слишком хочется, но он не боится. Стив легко прижимается грудью к лопаткам Баки и накрывает его руки, лежащие на стойке, своими.  
\- Это кофеварка, Бак. Всего лишь кофеварка, - он трётся носом о встрёпанную макушку, а потом ехидно добавляет. - На сувенир больше похож холодильник.  
И когда слова уже вырвались, Стив замирает, поняв что шутка очень и очень неудачная, но Баки и ухом не ведёт. Он лишь стоит напротив кофеварки и смотрит на неё с такой яростью, будто в той поселился мозг Золы.  
\- Это адская херня, Стиви, - расстроенно бубнит он и кивает на банку с кофе. - Я даже не нашёл место, куда засыпать кофе.  
Стив едва сдерживает улыбку, едва сдерживает комментарий, что в сороковые Баки негде было научиться, как управляться с кофеваркой, и отщёлкивает холдер.  
\- На самом деле всё просто - кофе сюда, - он осторожно насыпает молотый кофе в рожок, утрамбовывает его и цепляет холдер обратно, а потом открывает резервуар для воды и тянется к графину, - воду - сюда. А теперь выбираешь, какой кофе ты хочешь. Американо ведь?  
И сколько бы лет не прошло с тех пор, как они в последний раз пили кофе вместе, Стив до сих пор помнит, что Баки предпочитает крепкий, чёрный и сладкий, без молока. Баки насупленно кивает, он всё ещё не может смириться, что спасовал перед какой-то железкой.  
\- Всё так изменилось, Стиви, - тихо говорит он, пока кофеварка утробно урчит, сцеживая кофе в чашку. - Мне кажется, что я никогда тут не освоюсь, чёрт возьми.  
\- Главное - не изменилось, - Стив обнимает Баки за плечи и вжимается лицом в его шею и касается пальцами жетонов у него на груди. - А уж с кофеваркой ты как-нибудь разберёшься, Бак. Поверь, она не намного сложнее винтовки.  
Баки вздыхает и откидывает голову назад, то ли соглашаясь со словами Стива, то ли пасуя перед рычащим монстром, стоящим прямо перед ними на стойке.  
Впрочем, вторую порцию кофе, осторожно оглядываясь на Стива будто в поисках одобрения, Баки варит уже сам, осторожно касаясь ручки холдера и кнопок металлическими пальцами. Стив с улыбкой принимает из его рук чашку, даже не заикаясь о том, что в двадцать первом веке пристрастился к капучино, досыпает сахара и отпивает, прикрыв глаза.  
Какая, в конце концов, разница - с молочной пенкой кофе или без неё, у него ещё будет время научить Баки пользоваться капучинатором, а пока - это первая чашка кофе, которую ему приготовил Баки за столько лет, и она - гораздо вкуснее, чем из “Старбакса”._

После того, как на столе появляются кофе и ультимативно потребованный Наташей коньяк, разговор становится всё свободнее, а атмосфера - всё теплее. Стив улыбается, когда ловит расслабленный Наташин взгляд, улыбается, когда слышит, что с каждым разом она произносит “Джеймс” всё мягче, бархатисто раскатывая имя Баки на языке. Кажется, она начинает входить во вкус. Глядя украдкой на часы, Стив даже укрепляется в своей робкой надежде, что сегодня их не вызовут в очередной раз спасать мир, и вечер закончится спокойно.  
Он понимает, что жестоко ошибся лишь тогда, когда Наташа неожиданно обрывает рассказ Баки о том, как Стив ещё до войны не расставался с карандашом и рисовал всё, на что упадёт взгляд, и ухмыляется.  
\- Ладно, Джеймс, это всё действительно увлекательно, но пришло время для неловких вопросов, - Наташа, покачивая в руке бокал, смотрит на Баки в упор. Глаза у неё задорно блестят, а щёки раскрасились румянцем. Стив понимает, что Наташа задумала гадость, он знает, как она выглядит в такие моменты. - Как вы поженились? Я же видела, вы не разыгрывали Старка, Баки был серьёзен как понос.  
У Стива чуть кофе носом не идёт от таких выражений. Всё-таки двадцать первый век ужасен. И только отдышавшись, он понимает, о чём именно спрашивает Наташа, и бросает на Баки быстрый взгляд.  
\- Безумно романтично? - весело смеётся Баки, его, кажется, вообще ничто не может смутить. Баки уже вполне освоился в новом времени, и ухом не ведёт, когда такая милая с виду леди сквернословит словно портовый грузчик. - Это было на крыше какого-то заброшенного свинарника под бутылку дрянного бурбона вроде. Или эля. Не помню, всё как в тумане.  
Баки откидывается на спинку стула и ехидно косится на Стива, будто ждёт его реакции.  
\- Это был виски, и притом, не самый плохой, - Стив тоже наконец расслабляется и улыбается уголком губ. - Я споил бравого сержанта и, как настоящий джентльмен, обязан был жениться.  
\- Не ври, бутылка свалилась с крыши, когда мы ещё половину не выпили! - Баки со сдавленным смешком пихает его в плечо. - Меня невозможно споить половиной бутылки.  
Стив в защитном жесте вскидывает руки, соглашаясь с ремаркой.  
\- Тяжело было? - с любопытством спрашивает Сэм, чуть сжимая пальцы на кофейной чашке. В его глазах слишком явно читается участие человека, работающего с психологическими проблемами. Стиву хочется сказать ему чтобы он немедленно перестал на них с Баки так смотреть, словно бы жалеет, что в сороковые не слишком радушно относились к геям. Стиву не нужна эта жалость, он больше не живёт в сороковых.  
\- Забраться на крышу свинарника? Не очень, - Баки пожимает плечами и, словно поймав настроение Стива, пытается отшутиться. Он тоже ненавидит, когда его жалеют.  
\- Быть вместе, - не даёт сбить их с Сэмом с толку Наташа, она настоящая шпиона и виртуозно умеет вести допросы. - Я имею в виду, это сейчас никого особо не удивишь однополыми отношениями, а в военные годы за такое и под трибунал могли отдать.  
\- Честно? Нам было плевать на трибунал. О нём как-то не задумываешься, когда можешь не дожить до следующего дня, - криво ухмыляется Стив и тянется к Баки, обнимает его за плечи, стараясь не сжимать слишком сильно раненое. - Про нас многие знали или догадывались. И все молчали.  
\- А как вы поняли, что это, ну, стоит того? Как ты, капитан Целомудрие, решил жениться не на милой девчонке, а своём друге? - продолжает допытываться Наташа, а потом, помявшись, обращается к Баки. - Джеймс, без обид, мне просто любопытно.  
\- Наташа, мы всю жизнь вместе… - Стив терпеливо улыбается уголком губ, совершенно не понимая, как ей объяснить всё то, что повлекло за собой их с Баки сначала роман, а потом и брак. Он даже толком не может назвать момент, когда понял, что оно, как выражается Наташа, стоит того. Стиву кажется, что это всегда было с ними, с самого первого дня знакомства, просто они оба этого слишком долго не осознавали.  
\- Не вешай мне лапшу на уши, я в курсе, что “Капитан Америка и его верный соратник Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс были лучшими друзьями с самого детства”, - Наташа нетерпеливо постукивает кончиками пальцев по бокалу, только благодаря ловкости не выпуская его из рук. - Я читала учебник по истории, не трудись пересказывать.  
\- Да я не вешаю тебе ничего на уши. Я... не помню? - Стив быстро облизывается, закусывает нижнюю губу и поворачивается к Баки. - Бак?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, когда мы поняли, что не только друзья? - уточняет Баки несколько смущённо. Он вообще-то редко смущается, и у Стива каждый раз ёкает сердце, когда Баки чуть краснеет, а голос его становится выше на полтона. Наташа поспешно кивает, будто боится, что он сейчас уйдёт от ответа, но Баки лишь задумчиво постукивает пальцем по нижней губе, трясёт головой, а потом нерешительно начинает. - Дай-ка подумать. В Бруклине - точно нет. То есть, я был влюблён словно мальчишка, как сейчас помню, но боялся, что Стив сдаст меня в психушку, на поруки добрым врачам, которые меня вылечат от этого извращения, - ты и был тогда мальчишкой, наглым и самоуверенным, ворчит Стив с улыбкой. - По-моему, после плена, как раз, когда формировался отряд Ревущих Коммандос.  
И теперь приходит очередь Стива краснеть, потому что, будь он проклят, но забыть то, как Баки впервые его поцеловал, без единого объяснения затащив в одну из пустующих палаток посреди ночи, совершенно невозможно. Стив до сих пор помнит, как они чуть не свалили ящик с шумовыми гранатами, лихорадочно стаскивая друг с друга новенькую форму.  
\- Господи, почему мне так неловко? - он мученически закатывает глаза и тянется к чашке с кофе, потому что в горле пересохло от щемящей нежности, попутно бросая на Баки быстрый взгляд.  
\- Роджерс, ты такой зануда! Я удивлена, как ты вообще умудрился отхватить себе такого классного мужика с твоей-то скромностью трепетной барышни, - хохочет Наташа в ответ, а потом прищуривается и коварно добавляет. - А ведь я даже не спрашиваю, когда вы впервые трахнулись.  
\- Тогда же. Как только я понял, что Стив не собирается бить меня по морде с особой жестокостью, - невозмутимо бросает Баки и тянется к бутылке. - Ещё вина?  
Стив чувствует, как краснеет ещё сильнее, а потом замечает, что он - единственный, кто смущается. Наташа азартно закидывает Баки вопросами, один другого откровеннее, Сэм вставляет меткие комментарии о неуставных отношениях, а Баки улыбается и ведёт себя абсолютно раскованно, будто это самая обычная застольная тема. Иногда Стиву обидно, что он не может напиться, или хотя бы чуть захмелеть, если бы мог - возможно сейчас бы тоже отпускал сальные шуточки про крайнюю негигиеничность секса на природе в военно-полевых условиях. Но он трезв и вынужден бороться со смущением своими силами.  
Впрочем, когда-нибудь он к этому привыкнет - и к неловким разговорам, и к тому, что есть кто-то, кому можно за ужином как бы между делом рассказать то, что о них с Баки не знает никто. Когда-нибудь Стив привыкнет, что у них теперь есть друзья, которых совершенно не волнует их ориентация и семейный статус. В конце концов, это так заманчиво - воспринимать как должное их с Баки совместную жизнь и без тени стыда и смущения говорить о ней вслух.

* * *

Вот уже несколько месяцев Мстители мотаются по всему миру, как проклятые: операция в Вене, поужинать в Париже, а после завтрака во Франкфурте над столом, заваленном картами, снова срываются искать новый бункер Гидры. Никакого покоя почти полгода, Стив почти забыл, каково это - спать в собственной постели; в последний раз они с Баки ночевали дома пару месяцев назад, после того как Баки поймал бионической рукой пулю, и ему была необходима помощь Старка.  
Клинт с Сэмом выходят на связь редко, в основном, когда кому-то из команды нужно подкрепление, и Стив знает, что они так же кочуют из страны в страну в погоне за призраками. Наташа почти всегда на радарах, как и Тони, который только и делает, что высылает им всем новые координаты и послушно выполняет приказ Стива не высовываться без причины.  
Блицкриг на Гидру провалился, Стив осознаёт это уже давно, и теперь Мстители вынуждены вести изматывающие тяжёлые бои на чужой территории, почти без поддержки. Они увязают в этой теневой шпионской войне как муха в сладкой патоке.  
Стив безмерно устал. Они все устали - все до единого, - но Тони тяжелее всего, он как и Мария Хилл, всегда на виду, на прицеле у журналистов и правительства. Тони изо всех сил старается не светиться больше необходимого, поэтому почти не ходит на миссии, появляется только в крайних случаях, а в остальных - выступает связным. Вчера был крайний случай, и после операции Мстители в полном составе возвращаются в башню Старка.  
\- Я одного не могу понять, кэп, - Тони яростно сверкает глазами, надвигаясь на Стива словно танк когда-то. Стив ещё помнит это ощущение, когда дуло смотрит прямо на тебя, и сейчас это ощущение, почти забытое, снова всплывает в памяти. - Зачем вы устроили это цирк?  
Стив молчит. У него уже был весьма нелёгкий разговор с директором Хилл на повышенных тонах о том, что нельзя так откровенно светиться на операциях, но у него своё мнение по этому вопросу. Когда на кону стоит безопасность членов ООН, можно и рискнуть. Обидно лишь, что они так и не успели - шесть погибших, более тридцати раненых, а терракт генерал Талбот с чистой совесть повесил на Щ.И.Т., разглядев на форме нападающих нашивку с орлом. Стив молчит, а Тони продолжает бушевать.  
\- В самом, твою мать, центре Вашингтона, Роджерс. О чём ты только думал? - он устало прислоняется к столу и почти выплёвывает. - И это сейчас, когда Фьюри в бегах, у Щ.И.Т.а окончательно упали рейтинги в глазах населения, а у нас почти каждый день импровизированные вечеринки по всему миру с фейерверком в финале. Это я уже молчу о том, что Наташа пару лет назад слила в сеть всю информацию о своей весёлой юности в русской разведке, а твой возлюбленный - самый разыскиваемый киллер в Соединённых Штатах.  
Тони тяжело дышит, он зол как чёрт, и Стив даже не решается его прерывать. Краем глаза он замечает, что в гостиную входит Баки и останавливается где-то у Стива за плечом. Судя по тому, что он не вмешивается, Стив понимает, что Баки чувствует себя виноватым, и за это ему ощутимо хочется врезать. Да, он не послушался приказа отступать, да, он полез прикрывать Стива, но Стив, отдавая приказ, наперёд знал, что так и будет. Приказ был для остальных, и Мстители послушались, возле Белого Дома засветились только они двое, а не вся команда; Наташа, Клин, Сэм и Тони ушли незамеченными, и это - уже маленькая победа. В конце концов, если бы не Баки и его винтовка, Стив бы вообще мог оттуда не выбраться - слишком много солдат Гидры на крыше даже для него проблема.  
\- Хватит, пора с этим завязывать, хотя бы на время, особенно теперь, после того, что вы вчера устроили около Белого Дома, - Тони замечает наконец Баки, нервно проводит ладонью по лицу, бросает на него странный взгляд и вздыхает. - Из Мстителей чист сейчас только я, а вам всем пора залечь на такое глубокое дно, где вас никто не отыщет. Купите с Барнсом уютное семейное гнёздышко на дне Марианской впадины и прекратите ебать себе мозги проблемами человечества. И Вдову прихватите - третий не лишний, так даже веселее; тем более она - горячая штучка.  
\- Тони, я не могу так, - Стив пропускает шпильку про Наташу мимо ушей, он даже готов не обращать внимания на то, что Старк отчитывает его будто мальчишку, но Тони говорит так, будто у них у всех есть выбор - сражаться или отсидеться в стороне. У них нет выбора, по крайней мере у самого Стива. Он слишком давно борется с Гидрой, чтобы сейчас остаться в стороне, поэтому Стив резко вскидывает голову, смотрит Тони в глаза и чеканит. - Если я сейчас, как ты выражаешься, куплю себе гнёздышко на дне Марианской впадины, то кто уничтожит Гидру?  
Баки подходит ближе, касается пальцами его ладони, и от этого Стив чувствует себя немного спокойнее. Стив чувствует, что он не единственный, кто хочет вырубить все головы Гидры до единой, у Баки тоже есть претензии к этим ублюдкам, поэтому на этой войне, как и на прошлой, они вместе - до конца.  
\- А кто вытащит ваши горящие задницы из дерьма, кэп? - снова взрывается Тони, подскакивая со стола и принимаясь мерить шагами гостиную. Он резко разворачивается на пятках, тычет в Баки пальцем и продолжает. - Если твоего Барнса поймают, а ребята из ЦРУ это могут, не считай их полными идиотами, его сотрут с лица земли, и тебя вместе с ним. Вынь голову из задницы, Роджерс, никому не нужен Капитан Америка, счастливо женатый на самом устрашающем наёмнике последней половины века. Вы знатно засветились плечом к плечу, теперь покоя не жди. Мои пиарщики не смогут замять эту херню, так что я умываю руки.  
С этими словами Тони быстрыми шагами возвращается к столу, хватает оттуда газету и швыряет её Стиву, целясь в лицо. Только реакция суперсолдата спасает Стива от этой своеобразной пощёчины. Заголовок на всю первую полосу впечатляет - “Дуэт Капитана Америка и Зимнего Солдата - кто теперь защитит США?” Стив хмыкает и переводит взгляд на фотографию, на которой они с Баки спина к спине стоят на крыше Белого Дома. Снимок явно с правительственных камер наблюдения, и одному Богу известно, сколько Талбот заплатил таблоидам, чтобы это не побоялись напечатать. Баки заинтересованно заглядывает к нему через плечо и весело фыркает.  
\- По-моему, мы неплохо получились, а, Стив? - и кладёт подбородок Стиву на плечо.  
\- Тебе бы всё ржать, идиот, - Тони бросает на него уничижительный взгляд и идёт к бару. - Но первая полоса - пустяки по сравнению со второй, где некая мисс Эвелин Малкер в сенсационной статье описывает ваш роман века и сетует на то, что Капитан Америка не может удержать свой член в штанах. Ну а потом идут феноменальные домыслы про неуставные отношения во времена Второй Мировой и тайное бракосочетание на Гавайях.  
Тони лихо опрокидывает в себя стакан виски и смотрит на них обоих с вызовом.  
\- Они ничего не докажут, - качает головой Стив, чувствуя как волосы Баки приятно щекочут висок. Он переворачивает страницу, пробегается взглядом по фотографиям - они с Баки в Центральном парке, в кофейне на Пятой Авеню, около башки Старка, - и сворачивает газету не читая. - Мы так и не успели расписаться, так что никаких документальных подтверждений.  
В голосе его так много горечи, что Баки крепче прижимается со спины, делится своим теплом и дышит прямо в ухо - размеренно, привычно, вдох-выдох. Стив прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе немного расслабиться. Ему плевать, что они не одни, Тони свой, он понимает, что иногда даже у суперсолдата могут сдать нервы. Упоминание брака для Стива - триггер, он просто теряет контроль, потому что именно из-за этого Баки чуть не ушёл однажды, и та ночь в жизни Стива была одной из самых страшных. На третьем месте в топе, сразу после ночи, когда он потерял Баки в ледяной пропасти, и первой ночи, которую Стив провёл в двадцать первом веке, осознавая что Баки действительно больше нет.

_Весь вечер Баки - словно грозовое небо, мрачный и вот-вот начнёт метать молнии. Стив уверен, он злится из-за того, что Хилл отстранила его от сегодняшнего задания. Работа под прикрытием - слишком большой риск засветиться, каждый агент Гидры знает его в лицо, и если обычно Баки идёт на задания, чтобы убивать этих подонков, холодно и расчётливо, то сегодня им нужна была информация, а с этим куда лучше справляется Наташа, особенно если за спиной у неё невдалеке маячат Стив и Клинт, готовые прикрыть в случае чего. И случай им представляется, ещё какой - ввязаться в перестрелку посреди Мадрида. Баки злится, потому что Стив пошёл на задание не только без него, но и без своего щита, а с огнестрельным оружием Стив так и не научился ловко обращаться, несмотря на долгую жизнь. Уверенность в том, что щит всегда его прикроет, сыграла со Стивом дурную шутку, так что теперь он сидит на кровати и морщится от резкой боли в бедре. Сыворотка в крови яростно борется с пулевым ранением, и завтра утром Стив уже будет в полном порядке, но сейчас нога ноет, да ещё и Баки злится, будто бы он сам в себя пулю всадил для развлечения.  
\- Бак, хватит, - ворчит Стив, закусывает губу и бросает быстрый взгляд в его сторону. Баки нервно курит в форточку, роняя пепел мимо кружки. В их доме нет пепельницы, в двадцать первом веке Баки завязал с этой дурной привычкой, просто иногда, когда психует, он достаёт свою заначку “Мальборо” и дымит. Наверное, его это успокаивает; Стив не спорит, нет причин - его астма осталась в сороковых, потерялась на страницах истории, поэтому Баки может курить сколько угодно.  
Его профиль в квадрате светлеющего окна непривычно резкий, какой-то ломаный, и Стиву хочется подойти к Баки, обнять его и успокоить, однако нога всё ещё болит, и Стив остаётся на кровати.  
\- Хватит - что? - Баки оборачивается и глубоко затягивается. Это красиво, у Стива руки чешутся его нарисовать, но он одёргивает себя - не самое подходящее время рисовать Баки, когда тот злится как чёрт.  
\- Просто - хватит. Ты ведь понимаешь, что ты бы не смог меня прикрыть, даже если бы был там? Невозможно так быстро менять удобные и безопасные позиции, - Стив вздыхает и осторожно прикасается к бинтам, туго обхватившим бедро. - Не злись на меня, я согласился с Хилл только потому, что она была права.  
\- Операция не причём, - Баки резко тушит окурок и тут же прикуривает новую сигарету. Он смотрит в упор, и Стиву иррационально хочется спрятаться от этого пронзительного взгляда обычно тёплых глаз. - Я же не идиот, Стив, я был агентом Гидры больше полувека, я умею оценивать ситуацию.  
Стив пропускает эту хлёсткую, горькую самоиронию мимо ушей и спрашивает:  
\- Тогда в чём дело? Что я сделал не так, что ты смотришь на меня и будто прикидываешь, что лучше - придушить или засадить пулю между глаз? - получается резче, чем хотелось бы, и Стив осекается. Сколько раз он обещал себе, что никогда не будет напоминать Баки о том, насколько смертоносным он стал после опытов в Гидре, и вот - не сдержался. Он виновато закусывает губу и отводит взгляд, а Баки делает судорожную затяжку, крошит остатки сигареты в труху металлическими пальцами и обманчиво спокойно интересуется:  
\- Ты собирался жениться, пока меня не было?  
\- Что? - от неожиданности Стив дергается и тут же шипит, когда ногу простреливает вспышкой боли. Баки горько усмехается.  
\- Только не делай такое удивлённое лицо, - цедит он, а потом, выдерживая паузы, чеканит. - Ты. Собирался. Жениться. На ком, Стив? Просто скажи мне, и я уйду.  
Баки сминает очередной окурок, но больше не тянется к пачке, он лишь кивает на собранную сумку у шкафа, и у Стива темнеет в глазах.  
\- Ты головой нигде не ударился, Бак? На задании вроде был я, а не ты, - Стив старается говорить спокойно, но голос всё равно предаёт его, голос дрожит и срывается.  
\- Шутки - это, конечно, хорошо, но я нашёл кольца в столе, - Баки мрачно сверлит его взглядом. - Ты ведь готовился к свадьбе, а потом появился я и всё испортил.  
И тут облегчение топит Стива с головой. Баки не меняется в лице, но по-прежнему смотрит волком, но теперь Стив хотя бы знает в чём дело, и знает, что нужно сказать, чтобы вещи из сумки опять отправились по своим законным местам в шкафу.  
\- Бак, ты идиот, - Стив шумно выдыхает и робко улыбается. - Тебя ничего в этих кольцах не смутило? Дрянная проба, например, или слой пыли? Эти кольца я забрал из музея, я купил их во Франции, ещё в сорок третьем, чёрт возьми. Ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда…  
Он не договаривает, только красноречиво тянет свои жетоны за цепочку из-под футболки и сжимает в ладони. Тепло мятой никелевой пластинки успокаивает, а его жест, кажется, успокаивает Баки. Впрочем, когда Баки заговаривает, в голосе его сквозит грусть.  
\- Может, и зря, что ты бы никогда. Был бы счастлив.  
Он прикрывает окно, пересекает спальню и садится на постель рядом со Стивом, ведёт рукой по его плечу, накрывает ладонью кулак с зажатыми жетонами.  
\- Совсем спятил, да? - Стив выпускает жетоны и вцепляется в пальцы Баки, как в последнюю надежду на спасение. - Никогда больше не говори таких глупостей.  
\- Господи, Стив, да как ты вообще можешь меня любить после всего, что я… - начинает было Баки, но Стив уже наперёд знает, что тот хочет сказать. Стив не желает этого слышать ни сейчас, ни когда-либо вообще.  
\- Замолчи, - срывается он, тянет Баки на себя, наплевав на боль в бедре, обхватывает его затылок ладонью и почти зло выдыхает. - Просто остановись сейчас.  
Баки раскрывает рот, он явно планирует толкнуть очередную речь про Зимнего Солдата и горы трупов на своей совести, но Стив не позволяет. Стив дёргает его за отросшие волосы и накрывает губы Баки своими. Целует жёстко, почти жестоко, наказывает за глупость и нелепые страхи; он никогда бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь захочет сделать Баки больно, но сейчас - он хочет. Хочет ударить, разбить губы в кровь, чтобы больше не слышать привычного дерьма про Зимнего солдата, но Стив себя сдерживает, он лишь врывается в рот Баки языком и заставляет его молчать. Заставляет понять, что ему плевать на то, чем занимался Баки, пока он сам спокойно спал во льдах, потому что Стив принимает его любым, со всем его багажом. Именно для этого они когда-то обменялись жетонами - чтобы быть вместе до самого конца, что бы ни случилось.  
Баки же наоборот отвечает на поцелуй мягко и осторожно, тихо стонет, цепляется пальцами за спинку кровати позади Стива, ластится и шумно дышит носом. Стиву этого мало, ему хочется слышать, как Баки кричит и срывает голос, хочется чтобы соседи, бросающие иногда на них косые взгляды в лифте, от зависти и возбуждения сдохли. Стив просто хочет Баки.  
Он тянет Баки на себя, затаскивает на колени, совсем уже не чувствуя боли в раненой ноге, и дёргает Баки за волосы, запрокидывает его голову назад, открывает шею. На вкус кожа Баки солёная и горькая одновременно, но Стиву кажется, что ничего слаще под его языком никогда не было. Засос расцветает багровым, и Баки наконец-то срывается на крик. Он ёрзает, то ли пытаясь отодвинуться, то ли прижаться ещё ближе, и Стив помогает ему с выбором - легко толкает в грудь и принимается стаскивать футболку. Старые армейские навыки - раздеваться пока горит спичка, - в постели почему-то не помогают: Стив и Баки, чертыхаясь, путаются в руках, ногах и одежде, прежде чем соприкоснуться только кожей и ничем больше, но это всегда того стоит, каждый чёртов раз. Баки протяжно выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда Стив сжимает его член в ладони, а потом сплёвывает на пальцы, заводит левую руку за спину и абсолютно точно начинает себя растягивать. Животом Стив чувствует прикосновение его запястья - поцелуй обжигающе-холодного металла, - и его прошибает словно разрядом от мысли, что Баки трахает себя этими ледяными пальцами, согревая их медленно, но верно.  
\- Дай смазку, - шипит Баки, кусая губы. Он ложится Стиву на грудь, утыкается лбом в висок, покусывает мочку уха и тяжело дышит. Его член у Стива на солнечном сплетении, он влажно скользит по коже каждый раз, когда Баки подаётся чуть вперёд, чтобы потом с силой насадиться на пальцы. Стив тянется к тумбочке, выдавливает вязкий гель себе в руку и, обхватив Баки за задницу, добавляет свой палец к тем двум, что уже внутри. Металл и вправду холодный, Стив гладит его поверхность, скользит наружу, чтобы обвести подушечкой растянутые мышцы, а потом свободной рукой разводит ноги Баки шире и пропихивает ему в задницу сразу два пальца. В голове совсем некстати мелькает мысль, что если бы у них были кольца, то Баки бы сейчас вздрогнул от того, как металлический ободок задевает вход. Смазки много, их руки двигаются едином ритме, но в противофазу, отчего Баки хрипло воет и вцепляется зубами Стиву в плечо. Он прогибается в спине, дрожит не переставая, двигается рывками, насаживаясь на пальцы и упирается влажной головкой члена в живот Стива. Это сносит крышу, у Стива который год сносит от Баки крышу, но так - ещё никогда; Стив цепляет цепочку его жетонов, стискивает металл в руке и тянет вверх, он хочет видеть лицо Баки.  
Баки судорожно сглатывает, натягивая кадыком цепочку и смотрит на него абсолютно чёрными глазами. Стиву нравится этот взгляд - бешеный, жадный, голодный, - он тянет Баки за цепочку к себе, кусает его губы, зализывает укусы тут же и заменяет пальцы в заднице Баки членом.  
Баки дёргается, вскрикивает и насаживается сам, сразу и до конца, прогибается в спине, пытаясь сесть, но Стив не позволяет - цепочка вокруг шеи очень весомый аргумент, и от неё на коже Баки уже наливается багровым след. Потом Стиву будет, пожалуй, стыдно, но сейчас слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о чём-либо вообще.  
\- Как ты хочешь, быстро... - шепчет Стив Баки прямо в ухо и несколько раз резко толкается внутрь, придерживая его бедро, - или медленно? - после чего плавно скользит на всю длину и замирает в ожидании ответа.  
Баки кричит, срывая голос, металлической рукой до хруста сжимает спинку кровати и хрипит:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня так, как сам хочешь. Не сдерживаясь, Стив. Давай.  
Баки всегда знает, что нужно сказать и что - сделать; Баки идеальный, чёрт возьми, и Стив ещё туже затягивает цепочку с жетонами на его шее, сжимает её в кулаке до тех пор, пока Баки не начинает судорожно хватать воздух пересохшими губами.  
Он насаживает Баки на свой член то быстрыми рывками, то мучительно медленными покачиваниями, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Стив чувствует каждое сокращение мышц внутри Баки как своё собственное, ловит губами его выдохи и вдохи, сиплый вой и сладкие крики. Баки бы давно безвольно стек на постель, если бы не цепочка на его шее, она не даёт расслабиться, не даёт двигаться и дышать. Всё, что Стив сегодня позволяет Баки - это ломать железной рукой их кровать, принимая в себя член настолько глубоко, насколько это вообще возможно, и смотреть Стиву в глаза.  
Как только Стив снова замирает, а потом сбивается с ритма и принимается вбиваться в Баки мелкими беспорядочными толчками, тот роняет лицо Стиву на грудь, а когда вскидывает голову, между его губ жетон Стива. Баки не тянет его, только ласкает языком, проводит кончиком по гравировке и медленно втягивает в рот.  
\- Ох, блядь, - сдавленно выдыхает Стив, совершенно забывая о том, что вообще-то не сквернословит, а потом прижимается ко рту Баки губами и кончает глубоко внутри него. Баки срывается следом, так и не прикоснувшись к своему члену, и стонет он так сладко, что Стив не отказывает себе в удовольствии ещё пару раз толкнуться членом в его с силой сжимающуюся задницу.  
\- Значит, вот как тебя можно развести на грязные разговорчики... Стоит лишь взять в рот, - сорванным начисто голосом выдыхает Баки, выплюнув жетоны Стиву на грудь. Он тихо смеётся, когда Стив отпускает его цепочку, трет шею и обессиленно наваливается всем своим весом. - Фантастика. Такое ощущение, что тебя нужно почаще злить, Стиви, у тебя тогда в постели тормоза сносит начисто.  
\- Вообще-то, это было безответственно, - вздыхает Стив, лаская ладонями спину Баки. Влажная кожа липнет к рукам, а Баки довольно жмурится. - Я мог тебе навредить.  
\- Ты? Мне? Да у тебя самомнение выше башни Старка, - он продолжает веселиться, а потом закашливается и сдавленно ворчит. - У меня железная рука, Стиви, я мог врезать тебе в любой момент, просто не хотел.  
\- Тебе серьёзно понравилось? - Стив виновато касается следа на шее кончиками пальцев и чуть морщится. Наверное, будет болеть, у Баки не такой высокий уровень регенерации, как у него самого.  
\- Глупый вопрос, - Баки фыркает и поднимает голову, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в глаза. - Ты бы себя видел, Капитан У-Меня-Всё-Всегда-Под-Контролем натурально слетел с резьбы и вытрахал из меня всю дурь. Да я как заново родился.  
Он снова кашляет, а потом кладёт голову обратно Стиву на грудь и интересуется:  
\- Как твоя нога, кстати?  
И Стив понимает, что он и думать забыл о том, что сегодня поймал бедром пулю. Под повязкой немного ноет и довольно сильно чешется, но в целом, всё на удивление неплохо.  
\- Лучше, чем твоя шея, - бурчит он и пальцами правой руки зарывается в волосы у Баки на макушке.  
Какое-то время оба молчат, потому что даже говорить лень, а потом Стив всё-таки решает, что нужно закончить начатый до этого безумия разговор. Он легко целует Баки в затылок и быстро шепчет:  
\- Больше никогда не смей поднимать тему биографии Зимнего Солдата. Ты ничего из этого не делал, это делал он, тот парень, которому выжгли мозги, а ты - другой, - Стив останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, и чувствует, что сейчас просто захлебнётся от внезапной нежности. - Ты - мой Баки; хороший, честный и добрый парень. И сердце у тебя, Бак, не железное в отличие от руки, чего не скажешь про Зимнего.  
Баки молчит, только руки его на боках Стива сжимаются чуть крепче словно бы в знак согласия, а потом он совсем невпопад спрашивает:  
\- Почему, когда я вернулся, ты отдал мне жетон, а не эти кольца?  
\- Потому что мы ими не обменялись? - Стив слегка пожимает плечами и перебирает волосы у Баки на виске, он знает, что тот обожает, когда Стив так делает.  
\- А ты до сих пор хочешь? - Баки говорит неуверенно, будто считает, что Стив может ответить отрицательно, но Стив… Он никак не может ответить, он только кивает, потому что в горле комок, и тогда Баки обхватывает пальцами оба их жетона и шепчет. - Тогда давай это сделаем.  
У Стива голова кружится от того, что именно Баки предложил надеть наконец кольца, он уже было собирается подняться с кровати и дойти до стола чтобы достать их ящика, но Баки не пускает. Баки поднимает голову, сжимает лицо Стива ладонями и мягко улыбается.  
\- Нет, не так, Стиви, - шепчет он прямо Стиву в губы. - Давай сделаем это как нормальные люди. Выберем дату, закажем ресторан, друзей позовём. Как тебе такая идея?  
\- Ты правда?.. - больше Стив ничего сказать не может, потому что язык не слушается. Он смотрит Баки в глаза, а в голове набатом стучит неужели-Боже-спасибо-тебе. Бог есть, Стив понял это ещё тогда, когда Баки оказался жив спустя семьдесят с лишним лет, а теперь Стив просто ещё раз благодарит за шанс, которого в сороковых у них не было.  
\- Абсолютно точно, - Баки кивает, а потом всё-таки не выдерживает и ухмыляется. - К твоему сведению, в Вашингтоне однополые браки совершенно легальны.  
Стив лишь смеётся в ответ и обнимает его ещё крепче. Они обязательно выберут дату, как только разберутся с Гидрой и перестанут бесконечно срываться среди ночи из дома то вместе, то по очереди на задания, а пока даже одной мысли о том, что кольца из Франции своего часа, кажется, дождались, Стиву уже достаточно, чтобы быть совершенно счастливым._

Стив трясёт головой, отгоняя нахлынувшие воспоминания и упрямо смотрит на Тони. Ему в общем и целом плевать, найдут ли журналисты хоть что-то, доказывающее их с Баки брак, или они просто это сфабрикуют - это не имеет значения, потому что ничего не поменяется. Уже нет. Сейчас это выплывет, или через какое-то время, когда они действительно наконец поженятся - совсем неважно, всё равно новость так или иначе не сойдёт со страниц газет.  
\- Им и не нужно ничего доказывать, кэп, - криво ухмыляется Тони. Я не знаю, как папарацци получили эти снимки, но они выбрали охуеть какой стратегически правильный момент, чтобы их опубликовать. Публике хватит и ваших ванильных обнимашек, остальное каждый додумает в меру испорченности. Они просто изваляют вас в грязи так, что ты не отмоешься.  
\- Мне что, надо стать президентом Соединённых Штатов, чтобы нас оставили в покое? - раздражённо интересуется Стив,накрывая ладонь Баки у себя на животе рукой. - Тогда я бы смог заткнуть рты всем этим писакам, наверное.  
В его голосе изрядная доля сарказма, но Тони отчего-то вскидывается, будто Стив действительно имеет в виду то, о чём говорит.  
\- Не быть тебе никогда президентом, кэп. Америке не понравится первая леди с железной клешнёй, - Тони кривит рот в ухмылке и наливает себе ещё виски. - И вообще, о каком президентстве может идти речь, если ты позорно сбежал, как только Хилл попыталась поставить тебя во главе нового Щ.И.Т.а?  
Баки только глаза закатывает на весь этот цирк, и Стив с ним согласен: вроде бы взрослые люди, говорят о серьёзных вещах, а всё равно заканчивается всё тем, что Старк отчаянно дразнится, выпрашивая тумаки, а Стив с Баки вынуждены сдерживаться, чтобы не проломить ему череп случайным дружеским подзатыльником.  
\- Барнс, ну хоть ты ему скажи, что на какое-то время нужно сделать так, чтобы люди забыли о вашем существовании, - наконец устало требует Тони. - Вы же самая привлекательная мишень теперь, когда Гидра совершенно точно знает, что бывший Зимний Солдат действительно работает с Мстителями.  
\- Что я должен ему сказать? Стив - командир, а я только подчиняюсь его приказам, - Баки чуть сильнее прижимается со спины и последние слова почти мурлычет Стиву в ухо.  
\- Подчиняешься приказам, ага, - ржёт Тони в голос, а потом, сделав совершенно характерный и недвусмысленный жест кулаком и указательным пальцем, ехидно тянет. - Мне-то хоть не пизди, Барнс, мы тут сегодня всю ночь напролёт слушали, как ты охотно подчиняешься. Мне даже интересно стало, кто у вас двоих сверху, а кто реально со стальными яйцами...  
Стиву кажется, что у него даже волосы краснеют, потому что он-то свято верил, что в башне у Старка приличная звукоизоляция. И, наверное, его не доведут до добра слепая вера в конституционное право гражданина США на неприкосновенность частной жизни и доверие лично к Тони Старку.  
\- Эй, я всё ещё здесь, - сдавленно напоминает о себе Стив, на что Тони только фыркает, а Баки ворчит, что люди ещё очень давно изобрели затычки для ушей.  
\- Ладно, кэп, я серьёзно, - Старк наливает себе ещё бокал виски, и такими темпами он точно скоро окончательно сопьётся, мельком думает Стив. - Для вас есть работёнка в Европе, пока всё не уляжется. Несколько баз, вроде бы заброшенные, но надо проверить. Берите с собой Наташу и Уилсона, и валите, Средиземное море в эту пору года очень тёплое, забронирую вам хороший отель.  
\- Ты что, отправляешь нас поваляться на пляже? - Баки ухмыляется, а потом от души смеётся. - Да, кажется мы действительно тебя достали, а ведь мы только приехали.  
\- Ненавижу, когда по всем углам моей башни трахаются счастливые парочки, - кивает Старк и тянется к папкам на своей столе. - Но вообще, я серьёзно. Муссолини очень любил наших нацистских друзей, так что в Италии ещё во времена Второй Мировой было достаточно много режимных объектов Гидры. Необходимо удостовериться, что все они давно покрылись пылью и мхом.  
Стив молча забирает папки и кивает. Тони прав, им всем не нужны сюрпризы, и нужно быть уверенными, что Гидра не поднимет свои головы там, где они меньше всего этого ждут.

* * *

Каникулы в Италии оборачиваются полной катастрофой, и не то чтобы Стив заранее об этом не догадывался. В первую неделю, правда, они с Баки и Сэм с Наташей действительно почти развлекаются: гуляют по Риму, завтракают в небольших уличных кафешках, а потом, стараясь не привлекать особого внимания, берут напрокат внедорожник и “путешествуют по окрестностям”, проверяя базы, соответствующие координатам Старка. Если быть честным, Стиву не очень нравится такая работа под прикрытием, потому что останови их местные копы, трудно было бы объяснить тот арсенал оружия, который внезапно нашли бы в багажнике у двух чрезвычайно сладких отдыхающих парочек. Ему больше по душе приходились ночные вылазки, молниеносные и в полной боеготовности, а не тур по итальянским деревенькам и дегустации козьего сыра на встреченной по пути ферме. Впрочем, даже с фермами можно примириться, когда есть шанс хотя бы ненадолго почувствовать себя в настоящем отпуске. Особенно если взглянуть на весело болтающего за рулём Сэма, высунувшуюся чуть ли не по пояс в окно Наташу и смеющегося Баки. После нервотрёпки последних нескольких месяцев, когда все они за сутки сменяли по две-три страны, эта неделя в Италии - просто рай, и Стив начинает понемногу расслабляться, веселиться с остальными и даже лезет голышом в бурную горную речку освежиться, пока Баки с Наташей улюлюкают на берегу, а Сэм пытается выколоть себе глаза ключами от машины.  
Наверное, расслабляется он зря, в этом всё дело - нельзя забывать о том, что ты делаешь, даже если твоя работа под прикрытием больше всего напоминает весёлую поездку на море с друзьями, только Стив понимает это слишком поздно, когда становится уже ясно, что не все итальянские базы Гидры заброшены.  
В Модене очень красиво, и целый день никто даже не вспоминает о том, что они приехали, в общем-то, по делу. Наташа как угорелая носится по магазинам, и кто бы знал, что Чёрная Вдова, на самом деле, такая любительница шмоток. За обедом Баки со смехом рассказывает ей и Уилсону, устало вытянувшему ноги под стол, как почти час пытался оттащить Стива от полотен Тициана во Дворце герцогов, а потом Стив пытается призвать всех к порядку и раскладывает на столешнице карту. Они выглядят как группа туристов, подбирающих себе новые достопримечательности, которые никак нельзя пропустить, но смотрят только на одну точку - отель “Hotel la Stella D'Italia”.  
\- Они неплохо выбрали локацию, - морщится Наташа и отпивает сока из своего стакана. - Если уходить через площадь, то ты как на ладони, чёрт возьми.  
\- Поэтому мы, в случае чего, будем уходить переулками, - Баки кивает, а потом запускает на планшете виртуальную экскурсию по Модене, чтобы оценить окрестности для выбора огневой позиции.  
\- Расслабьтесь, скорее всего это очередное зеро, - отмахивается от них обоих Сэм, а Стив только внимательно рассматривает карту, запоминая сплетение переулков, и не вмешивается. Он тоже надеется, что координаты - пустышка, но терять из-за этого бдительность может быть чревато.  
\- Ладно, и как мы планируем выяснить, что там происходит? - наконец спрашивает Стив. Он обращается исключительно к Наташе, потому что именно она - ас в разведке, даже Баки гораздо более прямолинеен и предпочитает всадить парочку пуль промеж глаз, чем тонко добывать информацию.  
\- Мы с тобой пойдём в открытую и просто заселимся в отель, - Наташа ухмыляется, достаёт из сумочки паспорта и два одинаковых обручальных кольца в прозрачном пакетике на зиппере. - Чтобы понять, что там происходит, нам нужна возможность свободного передвижения по отелю. Не думаю, что лаборатория Гидры прямо на ресепшн.  
\- Заселимся, и что потом? - кивает Стив, быстро надевая кольцо на палец и забирая паспорта, мельком заглянув в них. Эмили и Роджер Монтгомери, вот как их теперь зовут.  
\- Проверим наличие подземных этажей ночью, Барнс и Сэм подстрахуют из укрытия на всякий случай, - Наташа пожимает плечами и тоже надевает своё кольцо. - Прости, Джеймс, ничего личного, но я немного попользую твоего супруга, однополая пара будет слишком приметной, да и тебе лучше остаться на подхвате с винтовкой.  
Баки весело смеётся, но в глазах у него лёгкое неодобрение. Наверное, если бы он заранее знал о таком прикрытии, он бы ещё поспорил, а теперь-то уже поздно.  
\- Ладно, время разделиться, мальчики, - продолжает инструктировать Наташа. - Сэм, внедорожник остаётся у вас, а у нас с Роджером новая тачка.  
Она бросает Стиву брелок с ключами, тот с лёгкостью его ловит и щёлкает по сигнализации. Красный кабриолет, припаркованный в двух шагах, приветливо подмигивает им фарами.  
\- Очень неприметно, Наташа, - с улыбкой ворчит Стив, поднимаясь с места. Он кивает Сэму, легко касается пальцев Баки своей рукой и идёт к машине.  
\- Эй, не забывай, мы американские молодожёны в Европе, мы просто обязаны выпендриваться по полной, - Наташа весело смеётся, залпом допивает сок и спешит следом, лихо запрыгивая в машину даже не открывая двери. Сэм на это лишь качает головой, а Баки ещё ниже склоняется к планшету.  
Три дня под прикрытием мало что дают, им удаётся выяснить лишь то, что база явно под землёй, а персонал гостиницы к Гидре либо никакого отношения не имеет, либо слишком хорошо маскируется. Каждый вечер Стив отправляет Баки с десяток сообщений,тихо сатанея от невозможности не то что прикоснуться, но даже его увидеть - приличные молодожёны не должны тайком встречаться с посторонними мужиками. Наташа же развлекается, затевая бои подушками и прыгая на широкой кровати номера для новобрачных.  
\- Эй, Роджерс, - подначивает она, швыряясь подушкой Стиву прямо в голову. - Кончай киснуть и иди ко мне. Давай устроим спарринг!  
На вопрос Стива зачем им это, она весело смеётся и поясняет, что молодожёны должны много шуметь и сеять разрушения по всей комнате в порыве страсти, а потом рассказывает, как им с Клинтом однажды пришлось проломить кровать, имитируя жаркий секс. Стив закатывает глаза и отправляет подушку обратно через весь номер, ввязываясь в побоище, в ходе которого Наташа неприлично стонет и громко кричит “Сильнее Рождер, да, вот так!”.  
Когда становится понятно, что такая разведка ничего не даст, они съезжают из отеля и солнечным утром встречаются в кофейне за завтраком с Сэмом и Баки.  
\- Поверить не могу, что мы потратили три дня на эту ерунду, - ворчит Баки, приваливаясь к Стиву плечом и быстро стаскивая с него кольцо.  
\- Зато было весело, - Наташа хохочет и доливает себе ещё кофе. - Старушка из соседнего номера явно сгорела от зависти ко мне, провожая каждый раз задницу кэпа горящим взглядом.  
Стив краснеет и утыкается в меню, а Сэм закатывает глаза. Иногда Стив очень ему сочувствует по поводу Наташи, мужская солидарность всё-таки, а потом вспоминает, что каждому достаётся по его грехам и заслугам - ему достался Баки, а Сэм в прошлой жизни явно нагрешил.  
\- Ладно, какой у нас теперь план? - интересуется он, обнимая Баки за плечи.  
\- Ворваться туда и разнести всё к чертям? - с надеждой предлагает Сэм. - Потому что я не вижу, как ещё можно подобраться к этому бункеру - только прорываться боем.  
\- Главное - не встретить старушку-соседку, - Наташа всё ещё посмеивается. - Но да, надо вызывать подкрепление и идти штурмом. Мы не знаем, что там, поэтому огневая мощь Старка и стрелы Бартона не помешают.  
\- Халк бы тоже пригодился, - замечает Баки, доставая коммуникатор.  
\- Надеешься, что его зад приглянётся синьоре Паоле больше? - ехидно интересуется Наташа, и Стив мечтает провалиться сквозь пол. В самом деле, это уже становится вовсе не смешно, хоть Наташа так и не считает.  
\- Надеюсь, - не отпирается Баки, быстро набивая Старку координаты и сообщение. - Мне, может, уже смертельно надоело, что все глазеют на задницу Стива как на восьмое чудо света.  
\- Слушайте, может хватит? - обрывает их перепалку Стив, заглядывая Баки через плечо. - Лучше подумать, как мы туда проникнем. Сможешь вскрыть замки на винном погребе? Скорее всего лифт на базу где-то там.  
\- Твой щит сможет, или кулак Брюса, - Наташа наконец собирается и прекращает веселиться. - Моё дело - лифт.  
Стив кивает и они принимаются за детальную разработку плана операции, уничтожая один кофейник за другим. Впрочем, круассаны тоже не остаются обделёнными вниманием: всё-таки итальянская выпечка всем Мстителям очень по вкусу.  
В этот же вечер всё готово к штурму,и сначала операция идёт вполне успешно - Стив с Наташей и Клинтом пробираются в винный погреб, где и вправду обнаруживается небольшая каморка с лифтом. Однако спустя каких-то пять минут спустя, в лаборатории, Стив понимает, что они чертовски облажались. Нельзя было так откровенно светиться целых три дня, ни кольца, ни фальшивые паспорта, ни извинения за проломленный стол перед администрацией отеля не смогли обмануть агентов Гидры - те прекрасно знали, с кем имеют дело. Возможно, что даже с самого начала, как только Стив и Наташа, хихикая и демонстративно обнимаясь, подошли к стойке ресепшн.  
Базу явно покидали в спешке - разбросанные повсюду бумаги, коробки, покорёженные металлические приборы, назначение которых Стив даже знать не хочет, и разбитые мониторы. Все, кроме одного, на котором неумолимо высвечивается надпись “До взрыва осталось 9 минут 47 секунд, приятного вечера, капитан!”. Цифры неумолимо сменяются, оставляя всё меньше времени, а светящаяся на мониторе карта очень ясно намекает, где именно будет взрыв. Бостон, Нью-Йорк, Вашингтон, Атланта, Майами - всё восточное побережье разлетится на куски только потому, что они беспечно засветились, вместо того, чтобы сразу штурмом взять это осиное гнездо.  
\- Старк, ты срочно мне нужен, - сдавленно зовёт он Тони в наушник. Громко не получается, но Тони слышит и тут же отзывается, утверждая, что будет в лаборатории через пару минут. Стив упирается ладонями в стол и убито говорит. - У нас нет пары минут, немедленно, Тони.  
И пока Тони сдавленно матерится, Стив продолжает отдавать приказы:  
\- Наташа, Клинт, бросайте всё и выводите людей. Здесь таймер, и если мы не успеем его обезвредить, базу придётся взорвать. Как только закончите зачистку, немедленно уходите на точку сбора, - он не слушает согласного мычания в наушнике, говорит дальше. - Сокол, поднимай джет и готовь ракету. Халк и Сержант, на точку сбора, не показывайтесь гражданским.  
В ожидании Тони Стив устало трёт переносицу и судорожно пытается найти выход. Таймер с обратным отсчётом не на их стороне, если не успеть - у жителей восточного побережья США будут очень большие проблемы. У тех, кто выживет, по крайней мере. Решение очевидное; непростое, но очень прозрачное, и он его уже озвучил, но Стив прекрасно понимает, что если взорвать базу, то будут жертвы. Густонаселённый небольшой итальянский городок, узкие улочки, неоцепленный периметр и тьма ни о чём не подозревающих гражданских. Этот грех Стив бы на душу брать не хотел.  
Тони влетает в лабораторию, громыхая при каждом шаге как связка консервных банок, и, открыв шлем, тут же принимается бегать пальцами по уцелевшей клавиатуре. До взрыва остаётся шесть минут, и этого катастрофически мало. Стив мрачно за ним наблюдает и касается наушника:  
\- Бартон, Наташа, ваш статус?  
\- Первый этаж зачищен, поднимаемся выше, - рапортует Клинт, тяжело дыша.  
\- Нет, уходите из здания, - устало говорит Стив, внимательно следя за мрачнеющим на глазах Тони.  
\- Но, кэп, - Наташа пытается было что-то сказать, Стив не слушает её. Он не хочет сейчас никаких возражений, слишком тяжело даются слова.  
\- Агент Романофф, немедленно возвращайтесь на точку сбора.  
Наташа больше не спорит, и Стив только надеется, что у неё действительно хватит ума послушаться, потому что если она останется в здании…  
Тони с силой ударяет железным кулаком по панели управления и оборачивается.  
\- Никаких шансов. Приказ о запуске ракет отменить невозможно, программа игнорирует контркоманды, - он разводит руками. - Прости, кэп, я ничего не могу сделать.  
\- Тогда уходим, - чеканит Стив, стремительно движется к двери и продолжает уже в наушник. - Всем Мстителям срочно покинуть здание и доложить о прибытии на точку сбора.  
Когда Наташа, Клинт, Баки и Беннер рапортуют о своём местоположении, они с Тони уже выбираются на крышу отеля. Тони ни слова не говоря подхватывает Стива и взмывает в воздух. Старк догадливый сукин сын, и он уже знает, что Стив собирается делать.  
\- Мы с Тони вне зоны поражения, - выдыхает в наушник Стив, а потом чеканит. - Сокол, выпускай ракету.  
\- Стив, ты что… - начинает было Баки со злостью, но его перебивает звенящий напряжением голос Наташи в наушнике.  
\- Кэп, там ещё остались гражданские, какая ракета, твою мать? - Стив не видит её, но он уверен, что глаза её сейчас сверкают злобой. Чёрная Вдова - не самый милосердный человек на земле, но даже она никогда не терпит случайных жертв.  
\- У нас нет времени на эвакуацию, иначе на воздух взлетит полпобережья, - равнодушно отзывается Стив, отмечая, что они с Тони действительно уже достаточно далеко. - В лаборатории командный центр и его нужно немедленно уничтожить, чтобы ракеты Гидры не активировались. Сэм? Ты слышал приказ.  
Весёлые каникулы в Италии закончились катастрофой, и Стив отстранённо отмечает, что он должен был это предвидеть. Он смотрит, как по тротуару, прямо мимо фасада отеля, обнявшись идёт молодая парочка, и закрывает глаза. Стив не хочет и не может на это смотреть, но то, что сейчас происходит - правильно.  
Наташа поражённо ахает, когда гостиница начинает рушиться словно карточный домик. А Стив… Стиву уже всё равно. Он сделал то, что должен был - прижёг ещё одну голову Гидры факелом, и на её месте больше ничего не вырастет. Стив продолжает говорить себе, что выхода не было, но, слушая завывания пожарных машин и рёв огня, понимает, что теперь в кошмарах ему будет сниться вовсе не то, как Баки срывается в пропасть. С этого дня Стива Роджерса ждут совсем другие кошмары.

Когда Стив с Тони наконец добираются до точки сбора, которой по умолчанию стала огневая позиция Зимнего Сержанта, все Мстители кроме Сэма уже там. И едва Стив чувствует под ногами крышу, Баки набрасывается него чуть ли не с кулаками. Остальные же, даже Тони, который обычно предпочитает быть в гуще событий, благоразумно отходят в сторону, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку.  
\- Стив, что мы делаем? - закидывая винтовку на плечо, Баки сверкает глазами и в два шага оказывается так близко, что Стив может чувствовать его дыхание у себя на лице.  
\- Ждём Сэма и выбираемся отсюда? - осторожно предполагает Стив, отступая на полшага. Когда Баки злится, он склонен к рукоприкладству, а Стиву не очень хочется устраивать сейчас драку.  
\- База, Стив, - Баки почти кричит, он снова подступает вплотную и хватает Стива за костюм, чтобы тот не сбежал. - Погибли несколько десятков гражданских, которых мы не успели эвакуировать. Я уже не говорю о том, что никто даже не почесался закрыть периметр!  
\- Это было необходимо, - Стив тоже срывается и вцепляется Баки в плечи. Неужели так сложно понять, что ему-то как раз было сложнее всех хоть как-то оправдать свои приказы. Он мрачно сжимает челюсти, а потом выдыхает. - Они, чёрт возьми, собирались взорвать половину восточного побережья самонаводящимися ракетами. Я должен был это допустить?  
\- Это люди, Стив. А мы даже не попытались их всех вывести, - Баки смотрит в упор и от его взгляда хочется спрятаться, особенно когда он разочарованно закусывает губу. - Какого хрена, Стив? Неужели ты теперь сможешь спокойно спать?  
И Баки видит самую суть - Стив действительно больше не сможет спокойно спать. Однако, он по-прежнему считает, что решение было верным, и пытается донести эту мысль:  
\- Баки, мы были вынуждены, - Стив опускает голову ниже, чтобы не видеть этого яростного прожигающего взгляда и почти шепчет. - Иначе…  
\- Замолчи. Заткнись, Стив, - Баки резко отпускает его и со всей силы бьёт кулаком в стену вентиляционной шахты. Кирпич крошится и осыпается им под ноги, а Баки, будто и не заметив, бьёт ещё раз. - Я шёл вслед за сопляком из Бруклина всю свою жизнь. Я готов умереть за него ещё раз, если так будет нужно, но сейчас я тебя не узнаю.  
\- Баки я… - Стив беспомощно прислоняется к поверженной стене спиной и сползает по ней вниз - ноги уже не держат. Он многое готов пережить, но разочарование в голосе Баки. Это - слишком больно даже для него.  
\- Не оправдывайся, - Баки присаживается рядом, а потом прислоняется лбом к плечу Стива и лихорадочно, как в бреду, шепчет. - Давай лучше уедем. Бросим всё к чертям собачьим, я готов, правда. Будем жить где-нибудь здесь, в Европе, только не Швейцария, у меня на неё аллергия. Пожалуйста, Стив.  
Последние слова он просто выдыхает, и Стив чувствует себя последним подонком на земле. Он так хочет сказать Баки, что согласен всё бросить и оставить других разгребать эту зловонную яму, но не может. Когда-то давно, ещё в сорок третьем, полковник Филлипс отдал ему приказ уничтожить Гидру, а он и так слишком долго с этим тянет.  
\- Баки, мы не можем. Я не могу, - сглатывая, бормочет Стив. - Особенно сейчас, когда Щ.И.Т. практически…  
Баки вскидывается как удара, смотрит волком, а потом рывком разворачивается к Стиву левым плечом и тычет пальцем в белую звезду на металлической поверхности.  
\- Ты видишь, что это? - он почти выплёвывает слова, кривит губы и прищуривается. - Здесь не орёл Щ.И.Т.а, это звезда. Твоя, Стив, звезда. Помнишь, в сорок третьем в Австрии мы шли всю ночь и ты говорил, что Полярная звезда выведет нас к лагерю, что она путеводная? Для меня путеводной всегда была другая звезда, тоже белая, но это она вытащила меня и тогда, и два года назад из полной жопы, а не Щ.И.Т. Поэтому позволь ей вытащить и тебя, пока ещё не поздно. Ты устал, тебе нужно немного времени, чтобы вспомнить, какой ты на самом деле. Стив Роджерс, которого я знаю, не жертвует жизнями людей.  
Баки тяжело дышит, а Стив измождённо прикрывает глаза и прислоняется затылком к кирпичам, пытаясь хоть немного остудить голову. Баки прав, тысячу раз прав - он слишком изменился, и Стив сам это видит. Они не в первый раз поднимают эту тему, однако впервые Баки с такой ненавистью говорит об изменениях, оставивших на Стиве свой след.

_Баки с удовольствием перебирает коробку со старыми фотографиями, ту самую, которую Стив забрал пару лет назад из Смитсоновского музея. В этой коробке - целая жизнь, причём, их общая, потому что нет ни одной фотокарточки, где бы они были по отдельности, только вместе. Стив и Баки на Кони-Айленде в фотобудке, в их старой квартире в Бруклине, на фронте где-то в Щвеции в окружении Ревущих Коммандос, в штабе над столом с картами. Настоящий семейный фотоархив, смеётся Баки.  
\- Может, повесим их в гостиной? - предлагает он, раскладывая снимки на журнальном столике перед диваном. - Неплохое украшение интерьера получится.  
\- Скучаешь по старым временам? - лениво интересуется Стив, устраиваясь поудобнее головой на его коленях. Он не против, просто интересно, почему Баки хочет увешать стену затёртыми старыми фотографиями. В сказку про интерьер Стив не верит.  
\- Нет вообще-то, - Баки пожимает плечами и вытаскивает из стопки очередное фото, на этот раз с ними вместе, для разнообразия, засняли Пегги Картер. Она весело улыбается, обнимает их обоих за шеи и выглядит как счастливая юная девчонка, а не агент разведки. Стиву нравится эта фотография, и Баки, кажется, тоже. - Я не скучаю, Стиви. Было бы по чему. Просто это воспоминания, приятно помнить, какими мы были, и как мы изменились.  
\- Да брось, мы почти не изменились, - смеётся Стив. - Такие же молодые, как и в сороковые, только вот Пегги уже глубокая старуха, а остальных и в живых-то нет.  
\- Изменились, Стиви, не спорь, - Баки треплет его волосы и мягко улыбается. - Вот ты, например. Тебе идёт этот век, Роджерс - все эти узкие джинсы, хромированный байк, новая стрижка. Мне нравится, ты выглядишь даже моложе, чем в сороковые.  
\- А знаешь, Бак, ты прав, - от прикосновений ласковых пальцев Стив жмурится, но всё же заканчивает свою мысль. - Я правда изменился, и иногда мне кажется, что я теряю себя в этом новом мире.  
\- С чего ты взял? - Баки откладывает фотографию и запускает Стиву в волосы вторую руку, принимаясь массировать голову лёгкими круговыми движениями. Это убаюкивает, но Баки легко тянет его за прядь на макушке и, когда Стив приоткрывает один глаз, вопросительно смотрит.  
\- Тут слишком шумно, - сдаётся Стив. - Слишком напоказ всё, никакого личного пространства. А ещё я больше не рисую; не гуляю просто так. потому что хочется, а не потому, что надо в сумермаркет или кого-нибудь выслеживать; не…  
\- Не задыхаешься от кашля, погладив кошку? - лукаво улыбается Баки, снова принимаясь поглаживать его голову кончиками пальцев. - Да брось, Стив. Не цепляйся за того бруклинского сопляка, его больше нет. Он был гусеницей, а ты - бабочка. Бабочка не помнит ни своего кокона, ни какой гусеницей она была.  
\- Ты у неё спрашивал? - Стив щурится и старательно делает очень серьёзное лицо, однако смеяться хочется неимоверно.  
\- Нет, конечно, но… - и тут Стив не выдерживает и хохочет от души, наслаждаясь тем, как растерянность на лице Баки сменяется возмущением. Баки тянется к диванной подушке и с чувством накрывает ею лицо Стива. - Ах ты мелкий засранец!  
Стив вырывается, лезет щекотаться и в итоге они с Баки, перевернув журнальный столик, оказываются на полу. Как два малолетних болвана, ей-Богу, будто и не изменилось ничего на самом деле со времён Бруклина._

Стив долго молчит, а потом поворачивается к всё ещё раздражённому Баки и кивает.  
\- Ты прав, нужно хотя бы ненадолго уехать, - он пинает брошенный рядом щит и морщится. - Прости меня, Бак. Я действительно крупно облажался. Господи, мы даже не знаем, сколько человек погибло...  
\- Не надо, - Баки накрывает ладонью сжатую в кулак руку Стива и горько усмехается. - Агенты Гидры слишком долго были в Щ.И.Т.е, они научились промывать мозги и без криокамеры.  
Стив не успевает ничего ответить, его наушник, так и не выключенный после операции, тихо шипит, а потом до Стива доносится взволнованный голос Тони:  
\- Кэп, я понимаю, у тебя там семейная драма и вообще сейчас не самый подходящий момент, но у нас большие проблемы, - Старк не был бы Старком, если бы не шутил, и Стив хмыкает. Впрочем, уже следующие слова Тони заставляет его подавиться своим весельем. - Только что со мной связалась Хилл, она говорит, что часть агентов Гидры после расформирования Щ.И.Т.а оказалась в ЦРУ, и полчаса назад они взорвали здание агентства. Кажется, мы в полной жопе.  
\- Вылетаем как только зачистим здесь следы, - Стив устало вздыхает и рывком поднимается на ноги. В глазах Баки - немой укор, он снова бьёт кулаком в стену, даже не думая скрывать свою злость, и Стив знает, что Баки прав, но он не может остаться в стороне, даже ощущая, что где-то его ориентиры сбились. Он слишком ценная боевая единица, чтобы сейчас вот так просто свалить и оставить Мстителей разгребать дерьмо за Щ.И.Т.ом и Гидрой.  
Однако, Стив не успевает донести до Баки эту мысль; в динамике снова раздаётся голос Тони, и на этот раз он кричит что есть сил:  
\- Сокол, срочно уходи из джета! - и Стив готов поклясться, что такого страха он не слышал в голосе Старка даже во время заварушки с читаури в Нью-Йорке. - С северо-востока приближается ракета, у тебя есть пятнадцать секунд.  
Когда обломки джета разлетаются по ближайшим крышам, а в небе расцветает огненный цветок, Сэм бодро рапортует, что он в норме и скоро будет на крыше.  
\- Что это было, чёрт возьми? - возмущённо шипит Наташа, подлетая к Тони и со всей силы лупя его по железному костюму. - Откуда взялась эта ракета? Ты что, раньше не мог сказать, мать твою?  
\- Сказал, как только она появилась на радаре, - всё ещё нервно огрызается Тони и разворачивается к Стиву.. - Кажется у нас ещё большие проблемы, чем я предполагал - кто-то взломал протокол безопасности наших каналов связи. Мстителей давно пасут, кэп, и похоже им не понравилось, что мы в курсе Вашингтонских событий.  
Стив чувствует, что у него дрожат руки, даже когда Сэм, целый и невредимый, опускается на крышу и складывает крылья. Взорвать собирались их всех, это ясно как день, просто Гидра не учла, что Мстители не успели подняться на борт джета. Они бы и поднялись, если бы Баки не затеял Стиву разбор полётов. Если бы не этот разговор, Стив бы давно отдал Сэму приказ на посадку джета, чтобы свалить отсюда поскорее. Боже, благослови Баки.  
\- Директор Хилл, - Тони тем временем возвращает на место свою обычную самоуверенность и наглость и обращается к Марии. - Как нам отсюда теперь выбираться без нашего брендированного такси? Даже если мы с Соколом возьмём по пассажиру, останутся ещё двое и Халк. Не очень хороший расклад. Гражданские рейсы, сами понимаете, тоже отпадают.  
\- Я пришлю за вами самолёт, координаты прибытия отправляю сержанту на коммуникатор, - деловито отзывается Мария, а потом всё-таки не выдерживает, выдыхает тяжело и добавляет. - Я рада, что вы все целы. Хорошего полёта.  
А дальше - только белый шум вместо эфира; Тони лихорадочно переругивается с Джарвисом и подача сигнала на их гаджеты прекращается. На какое-то время это должно помочь им скрыть своё местонахождение и, скорее всего, сохранить жизни.. Стив снимает бесполезный теперь наушник и убирает его в карман. Он не знает, что теперь их всех ждёт, и впервые за долгое время Стива пугает неизвестность.

* * *

Чтобы выбраться из зоны оцепления, созданной моденскими властями вокруг места взрыва, приходится разделиться. Не то чтобы кому-то очень хотелось в свете последних событий разделяться, но выхода особого у них не было, однако вся команда добралась до места сбора удачно и теперь отдыхает. Координаты, высланные Марией, приводят Мстителей на огромное поле в нескольких десятках километров от города; редкая глушь, но Стиву даже нравится - по крайней мере, никто не подберётся к ним незамеченным.  
Лёжа на траве, Мстители убивают время до прибытия обещанного самолёта и развлекаются тем, что ищут на небе созвездия и лениво переругиваются, как какое из них называется. На небе ни облачка, и звёзды сияют так ярко, что если долго на них смотреть, начинают слезиться глаза. Стив сжимает руку Баки и отыскивает взглядом Полярную звезду.  
\- Она такая белая, - завороженно шепчет он, но кажется получается громче, чем Стив планировал, потому что Тони вскидывается и бубнит.  
\- На самом деле нет. Полярная - жёлтая, Роджерс, а астрономия не твой конёк, - он молчит какое-то время, а потом задумчиво продолжает. - И если уж быть точным, Полярная звезда - не совсем звезда. Ну, то есть, звезда, конечно… Но вообще их там три. Целая звёздная система.  
\- Значит, ты у нас профессор астрономии? - лениво огрызается Наташа, покусывая травинку. Она до сих пор переживает из-за случившегося, хотя старается не подавать виду, и держится поближе к Сэму. Стив бы тоже на её месте нервничал, если бы Баки подвергся такой опасности.  
\- Я физик, Романофф, уж поверь мне на слово, их там три, - самодовольно хмыкает Тони, а потом уже мягче говорит. - Самая яркая, её называют “Полярной A” - большая, именно её мы видим невооружённым взглядом. Если взять простенький телескоп, можно разглядеть “Полярную B”, она бледно-зелёная, но это, опять же, оптический эффект. Не буду сыпать терминами, всё равно не поймёте…  
Он уворачивается от тычка в бок от Брюса, который вовсе не считает себя тупее Тони, и непривычно мечтательным тоном продолжает:  
\- А третья, “Полярная ab” или же “Полярная P”, как кому больше нравится… Её разглядеть сложнее всего, слишком близко к поверхности “Полярной A” она находится, хотя сама по себе довольно яркая. Природа умеет создавать красивые сочетания, неправда ли?  
\- По-моему и одной бы хватило, - бурчит Клинт.  
\- Неправильно, Бартон. Одна бы звезда не сияла так ярко, а вместе они идеальны.  
Баки не вмешивается в дискуссию, Стиву кажется, что он просто-напросто задремал; Стив и сам прикрывает глаза, почти убаюканный гулом голосов. И в один момент, как раз тогда, когда Наташа, посмеиваясь, рассказывает, что один северный русский народец поэтично называет Полярную звезду “Привязанным конём”, в затуманенном сознании Стива мелькает мысль, что они с Баки - тоже как две звезды. А щит - их “ab”, каждый раз не дающий сбиться с пути. Их маяк и якорь. Их белая путеводная, каждый раз напоминающий, где граница между пропастью и взлётом. Он уже почти было собирается шёпотом поделиться этой мыслью с Баки, как небо над их головами резко темнеет и из ниоткуда появляется джет с логотипом Щ.И.Т.а. Он стремительно сбрасывает маскировочную свою прозрачность, закрывая стальным корпусом звёзды, и Мстители начинают вяло шевелиться и подниматься на ноги. Когда джет садится на траву, Стив бросает последний взгляд на полярное созвездие и обещает себе, что обязательно расскажет потом Баки, что не только природа умеет создавать идеальные сочетания, у жизни тоже есть в этом некоторый опыт. Стив знает одно - Баки, он сам и круглый щит за его спиной. Все трое отмечены белой звездой, которая никогда не позволит оступиться и упасть.

 

P.S.  
Когда Мстители поднимаются на борт джета через грузовой отсек в сопровождении болтливой и восторженно разглядывающей их всех девчонки, на лестнице, ведущей в салон самолёта, появляется человек в костюме. Его походка напоминает Стиву что-то, но он не может понять, что именно, пока человек не выходит из тени.  
\- Агент Коулсон? - поражённо выдыхает Стив под знакомым внимательным взглядом, а потом берёт себя в руки и смущённо улыбается уголками губ. - Кажется, в прошлый раз я так и не расписался на ваших коллекционных карточках.  
Агент Коулсон лишь усмехается в ответ и широким жестом приглашает их подняться в салон.


End file.
